House of Pain
by GreenCAT82
Summary: After a one-night stand, Rachel and Trent act like if nothing happened. Which makes Rachel wish for Trent to disappear from her life. Someone out there in Cincinnati seems to be in agreement but for different reasons. After some Weres have gone missing a
1. Dancing Pain

**Title: ****House of Pain**

**Description:** After a one-night stand, Rachel and Trent act like if nothing happened. Which makes Rachel wish for Trent to disappear from her life. Someone out there in Cincinnati seems to be in agreement but for different reasons. After some Weres have gone missing and then so has Trent, it is up to Rachel whether she wants to help and rescue him. Rachel/Trent, Ivy/David

**Disclaimer:** As always, the characters belong to the incredible Kim Harrison.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Dancing Pain**

After reuniting with my mother, Takata, a.k.a. Donald, as he wanted me to call him, has been in high spirits. He even decided to start a world tour, which he would take my mother with him. I guess after being a stay at home mom and lamenting for all this years, maybe going around the world with one of today's popular music artists was not a bad idea. Before going on tour he organized a huge party at one of Cincinnati's biggest concert halls. The biggest names in the industry were in attendance as well as our very own City Council underground drug lord. Otherwise known as Trent Kalamack. I was in the party because Takata as it turns out is my biological father. And ever since I found out he is my father he has been trying hard to get on my good side. And as you can see he is doing so by inviting me to this party. I'm not much of a party type girl and as you might guess I lost myself in the immense crowd, not knowing what to do.

Takata and my mother were at the other extreme of the concert hall. When I first saw her in the party I was proud to see my mother so happy and beautiful. I decided to let those two enjoy the party. Meanwhile I felt out of place and wished I had brought Ivy or Jenks. Ivy would have attended with Rynn Cormel, the new master vampire of Cincinnati. Instead he decided to take her somewhere more personal and romantic. Jenks, as much as I understand that family comes first, decided to stay home. Matalina seemed to be getting better but then unexpectedly her health took a dive.

I stood on the outer parts of the concert hall near the different tables with h'or dourves. I had taken a small plate and placed several fruit slices, cubes, and wedges on my plate. From here I could see the huge black and white checkered dance floor with the biggest disco ball twirling on the top. Many of the executives or artists with their model girlfriends were on the dance floor dancing to the fast beats. I ate my fruit while I watched them dance. At first I didn't mind when someone stood next to me. I figured it was someone trying to get to the food. At first I didn't pay much attention but the person remained standing next to me, a little bit too close for comfort. Slowly I glanced to my right. The first thing I noticed was that he held a cup of champagne, he had a black suit and the dress shirt was forest green. My gaze finally went up to see those all too familiar green eyes.

"I'm amazed that Takata allowed anyone to attend his party," I said while putting some grapes in my mouth.

"My thoughts exactly," Trent replied. With such elegance he took a sip from his champagne.

"Funny. At least I have a true reason why I'm here. We both know what Takata is to me."

"Then again it's not like you have accepted him for what he is too you."

A waiter passed by with a bottle of wine. As long as it was not red wine I was good. He stopped before me and poured me a glass of white wine. I nearly drank the entire contents in one sip.

"Slow down, Morgan. Or you might give yourself quite a buzz."

"Didn't know you cared."

I finished my drink and as I set the glass away from my face I noticed a woman standing before us. I was surprised at her sudden appearance. She was much taller than me, almost as tall as Trent. She had long straight blood red hair that fell to her waist. It looked so red over her ivory skin. Her eyes looked surreal. She had thick black eyeliner and mascara to make those Husky blue eyes stand out. Apparently red is her favorite color since she wore it over her pouty lips and on her long fingernails. She had a long black gown with red lacing and stitching. On her neck she wore an amulet. She stopped before us and flashed a beautiful smile. A smile a dentist would approve. We were both fixated on her. Who was she? And why is she before us? I looked at Trent to see if he knew her, his expression told me he didn't.

"I don't mean to intrude. I just had to greet Mr. Kalamack. It is so nice to finally meet you. You've done wonders to this wonderful city," she said in a sultry voice.

Enjoying the praise Trent flashed his own smile, "Thank you Miss…?"

"Where are my manners? I'm sorry, my name is Victoria La Fleur." She said with her perfect smile. Trent took her hand gently and shook it.

I was beginning to feel as the odd one out that I started to scoot aside and leave the lover birds alone.

"Miss La Fleur, it is a pleasure to meet you," before I made my exit he had to bring me to the spotlight. "Meet my friend, Rachel Morgan."

"Rachel Morgan! What a pleasure to meet you as well!" she exclaimed.

I was surprised at her sudden outburst. Although I was more surprised that Trent called me his _friend_. Too bad my exit strategy didn't work. I tried to give her my friendliest smile; after all there was no way I could compete with these two.

"Nice to meet you too," I replied.

"I've heard about you. You're a Runner, right?"

"Yeah. I own my own agency. Well with my two other partners."

"Yes, Vampiric Charms?"

"Yeah. That's the name." I was starting to like her she didn't seem too bad. Since she seemed to know of me, or knew of me through my agency.

"It was a pleasure meeting both you. Once again I apologize for the interruption. Before I leave, I have to mention that the media is right; you do make a lovely couple. Ta-ta!"

She turned around so graciously and walked away, mingling with the crowd. I just stood there stunned. You know how I said I was starting to like her. Scratch that. I was not too happy with her last comment. The media had this erroneous misconception that Trent was my boyfriend. Just ask any cop in town and they will let you know the facts about how wrong they are. Just at the right moment another waiter was passing by. I didn't care what kind of alcohol he had in the tray I needed something to calm my annoyance. Or was it fury?

"You! Give me one, no make that two of those." I told the waiter. I grabbed two drinks. I took a large gulp from the alcoholic beverage. With the mixture of the previous drink I was starting to get a small buzz, instantly feeling the effects of the alcohol. I noticed Trent was still standing next to me. "What are you still doing here?"

"Enjoying making you turn into a nervous wreck." He said. He had taken one of the same alcoholic beverages and was now taking small sips from it.

"You drink like a girl," I said, with a slight slur in my voice.

He looked at me and clearly he did not like it. The rest of the evening we were sort of having a drinking contest. I'm not the type to get drunk or even drink alcoholic beverages but for Takata's party I was making it an exception. I was in such an ditzy mood I managed to make my way towards the dance floor and boogie down with the dancers. I danced with everyone that was around me. I felt someone get close enough for me to be able to dance with. In one of my moves I turned around and it was Trent. I started to giggle seeing him attempting to dance to the fast beats the DJ was spinning. We were so drunk we didn't care how silly and goofy we looked. The crowd around us cheered us on as we swayed and shook our tushies to the dance beats.

During one of my moves I turned around and saw my mother with Takata. I left Trent in the dance floor and went towards them. "Hi mom! Hey Don! How's it going?"

"Rachel, are you drunk?" she looked at me carefully.

"What? No! Of course not!"

"Sweetie, you could stop shouting. We can still hear. It's not like I'm that old."

"The music is so loud! I can't hear you!"

"I'm glad you are enjoying yourself Rachel," Takata said. He leaned forward and patted me on my side.

"Thanks for inviting me!" I said. Another waiter was passing by and I took a glass that was some sort of mixed drink with different colors. I was about to take a sip when my mother took the drink from me.

"I think you've had enough, dear."

"But…!"

"No, I said you had enough. Trust me, you will be complaining by tomorrow."

"I won't!"

A looming tall figure stood next to us. It was none other than that freak Jonathan. "My Sa'han requests your presence."

"Yeah, well tell your _Sa'han_ that I'm busy with my parents." The moment I said the last word, which to me at the moment didn't seem as odd, Takata looked at me. He seemed very happy and were those tears building up in his eyes?

"He wants to speak to you Ms. Morgan," He said, clenching his jaw to prevent himself from shouting at me.

"I'll see what that elf wants! I'll see you two around!"

"We are off to the world tour after this, dear."

"Oh! I forgot mom!" I hugged her first and then gave Takata a quick hug. "You two kids enjoy yourselves! Call me when you come back mom!"

Jonathan started to walk away and I followed the tall elf. We were away from where my mom and Takata stood when Jonathan stopped walking. He turned around and faced me. As if he could intimidate me, ha!

"A word of caution, witch. My Sa'han would not like it if you blurt out what he truly is. If it was up to me I would have cut off that tongue of yours."

"Well if it was up to me I would have kicked your sorry ass!"

He was red with fury while I stood, or wobbled, with indifference. He turned around and continued to walk, pushing aside some of the party attendants. I continued to follow Jonathan and saw Trent leaning next to a counter. He had taken off his jacket and with one hand he had it on his back. He stood there looking oh-so-yummy. I'm definitely drunk if I think he looks so yummy. He stood there with the first few button undone, just begging to have his shirt ripped open and expose his taut tummy.

"What do you want elf?" Except I didn't finish calling him an elf since he covered my mouth with his fingers.

"Have a ride with me," he said. It wasn't a question, it sounded almost like an order.

I should have said no especially since it sounded like he war ordering me to go with him I'm blaming it on the drink because I was not thinking clearly since I found myself walking out with him. Jonathan was way ahead of us and already had the limo's back door opened. The rest of the night was even fuzzier. I remember getting in the car with Trent and we were laughing about who knows what. Everything seemed so funny. He led me inside his mansion and we ended up in one of his many rooms.

We were in a room in the dark, yet I could tell it was not his. It didn't have any personal touches to it. It only had the essentials a guest who spent the night needed, a comfortable bed. Of course this was not your typical guest room since it was very spacious. We looked at each other and neither of us was laughing anymore. The moonlight lit up the room in hues of blue. Part of his profile was visible by the blue light. I looked at him and felt the sudden urge to caress that side of his face. I don't remember who started first but we ended up on top of the bed and kept our lips busy in our heated kissing.

My mother was right. The next morning when I opened my eyes and tried to get up I felt the entire world spin around me. I felt sick to my stomach. Now I know what drinking does and believe me I will not do the same mistake twice! I tried to move slowly out of the bed. The moment I pulled the covers away from me I felt an instant chill. I glanced down and noticed I was not wearing any clothes. What in the Turn! What happened? I was now alert yet the massive headache did not make matters any better. Frantically I looked around at the unfamiliar room. I was able to think and realize that I was not at the Church. Definitely I was not at my mother's home. Even though I didn't know where Takata lived, this somehow didn't feel like I was at his house. I felt the bed move. Fear got me frozen in place. There was someone next to me while I was in my birthday suit! I looked at the night table next to me and took the first object I could get my hands on, which was a box of tissues. Not life threatening but I was in a panicked state and anything will do at this moment. I turned around and saw Trent yawning and stretching next to me. What in the Turn is going on!

I screamed. I didn't intend to sound like a girly shrill. I bounced out of the bed and threw the box of tissues at him. By then he was beginning to sit up and the box hit him right in the forehead.

"Rachel! What is your problem?" He said glaring at me. "Rachel? What? What are you doing here?"

I pulled one of the loose blankets and had wrapped it around me. "What am I doing here? I don't know! Why were you next to me?"

"Because this is my house!"

"Well how convenient! I bet this is not your room though!"

He didn't say anything. Instead he lifted the remaining covers on top of him and looked at himself. He cursed lightly. "Did we…you know…do…it?"

"I hope not! Why is this happening to me! First I have the biggest headache in the entire Turn and then I find I'm sleeping in my birthday suit next to the biggest jerk in Cincinnati!"

"Do you think I'm happy about this?"

"I don't care what you think or care." I started to look around for my clothes. "As far as I'm concerned…this never happened!"

"Fine by me." He plopped back down.

I found my clothes and I noticed he was still looking at me. "Don't look at me as I'm getting dressed! Look away, you perv!"

"Rachel, stop it with the shouting. You think you are the only one with a headache?" he said softly while covering his eyes with one hand.

As he lay there with his hand over his eyes I got dressed in record time. I tossed the blanket back on the bed and ran out of the room. I didn't stop running until I reached the front gates of his home. A car approached me, when it stopped next to me and the driver pulled down the electric window. I saw it was Quen who stuckhis head out of the window.

"I wonder if you want a ride home?"

"Please don't tell anyone I spent the night here Quen. I wish this never happened."

"Nothing happened, Rachel. My lips are sealed."

I didn't realize I was crying when I accepted his offer. I ran to the passenger side and thanked him. He drove in silence, which I was thankful because I needed to get my act together. I pulled down the window and let the cool air caress my face. I sat there with my eyes closed and relaxed as he drove me home. I must've dozed off since I didn't realize the car was not moving.

"Will you be alright?' Quen asked suddenly.

I opened my eyes to look at him. "Y-yeah. Thanks again."

"Go on. Take a shower and get some rest. You'll feel better."

I continued to look at him; I was surprised at his fatherly tone. I never realized to ask Quen if he ever had any children, prior with Ceri. As far as I knew the baby that Ceri carried was his first. I nodded, not trusting my voice. I got out of the car and did exactly what he said.

To be continued…


	2. Angry Pain

**House of Pain**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Angry Pain**

As much as I tried to push away the idea that I had been intimate with Trent I simply couldn't. I did what Quen recommended me to do. I showered and tried to rest. Instead I dreamed about Trent and I don't know if I'm finally remembering after my drunken stage but I could swear I was visualizing small parts of what happened between us. To make matters worse I hated how my body reacted to those memories. I shook my head trying to scatter away those thoughts. I was at Keasley's helping out for Ceri's baby shower. My mind was elsewhere while I helped setting up for the party, which I ended up bumping into everyone. I almost stepped on Jenks, I bumped into Ivy who was holding a jar of fresh juice and then nearly crashed into the wall.

I finished setting the plates on the bench we had on the backyard. Ivy was bringing the food from the kitchen while Jenks and his kids tied strings on the balloons and into the chairs. Ceri was finishing some flower arrangements she had in a glass vase. She looked so happy in her white gown and as usual she was barefoot. Her 8-month pregnant belly was protruding from her slender figure that it seemed she was going to give birth at any moment. The pixie children had given her a beautiful hairstyle that consisted of braids twisted into knots mimicking flowers. Keasley made his way into the backyard followed by the happy soon to be daddy, Quen, and to my horror Trent. I didn't realize I began to squeeze the foam cup the moment I saw him. Ceri who was closest to me touched my arm lightly.

"Are you okay Rachel?"

I looked at her and realized what I was doing. "Yes, I'm fine." I loosened my grip and went to the nearest trash to throw the cup.

If I was going to survive this evening I had to behave, for Ceri's sake. I did not want to ruin her festivities just because I was irresponsible at Takata's party. I did my best not to bump into him, look at him, or even do any small talk. Although he made it impossible because when I glanced around I would have him in my view and often than not see each other straight in the eye. For some odd reason I would feel chills running down my back. At least the table was long enough that I was able to sit on the other end of the table, allowing me to be far away from him. Ivy sat to my left, which I used her as my shield to block my view from him. As a precaution I ate my food without glancing to my left. I was too busy looking down at my food at first I didn't feel when Ivy touched my shoulder lightly.

"Is something wrong?" she whispered.

"No," I said shaking my head. "Why would anything be wrong?" I looked at her and gave her a feeble smile.

I could tell she wanted to continue this conversation but she let it go. It was best to continue this in private. I knew she would ask me again once we were back at the church. I stole a glance to my left and I realize that Ivy was not covering Trent at all. She was covering my view of Quen and part of Keasley. Trent sat at the other end of the table across from Quen. For some reason the elf kept glancing at me. It almost seemed like he wanted to talk to me about something. I in the other hand did not have anything to say to him. I desperately wanted to forget that night ever happened. Of course I could always use magic to forget. Then again look what that has done to me. I had forgotten who killed Kisten. Never mind that now, I didn't want to start feeling sad. I will suppress my memory with Trent and act like nothing happened. One way of attempting to do that is by ignoring him completely. Ceri who sat in the middle across from me stood up, she walked towards the table with the food and she began to cut slices of a delicious white cake with strawberries and pink frosting. One by one, we all got up to receive a slice from Ceri who took no for an answer when we offered to do it ourselves.

I was getting up when I saw Trent coming towards me. He took my arm and pulled me away from the others. I wanted to start shouting and kick him where it hurts, but I remembered where I was and I had to behave myself. Besides I wouldn't want to create a commotion to get everyone's attention. So I willingly went with him.

"What do you want?" I snapped, low enough that the others wouldn't be able to hear me.

"Rachel, we need to talk…about…"

"Nothing happened. Remember? There is nothing we have to talk about."

He looked at me and anger passed his face. "You're right, nothing happened," he said quickly changing his face expression into its neutral arrogant mask.

Not knowing what else to say I began to walk away. "Do you remember anything at all?" he asked causing me to stop.

I looked at him and wondered what to tell him. Instead I said, "Nothing much, just pieces of images here and there. I was too drunk to remember anything." It was not a full lie but not the complete truth. I was not about to tell him that sometimes at night I woke up feeling the need to be in his embrace. I kept telling myself that it was most likely the want to be with someone who could love me for who I am.

"Alright, good."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing. I'm glad that I'm not the only one that doesn't remember everything."

"What do you remember?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter because as far as we are concerned it never happened and we could leave it as that."

"Then what are you doing here? And why are you bothering me?"

"I have every right to be here, since my close friend is going to be a father."

"Then why are you bothering me?"

"Would you take for an answer that I enjoy seeing you squirm in annoyance?" he replied, flashing me his usual smug smile.

"Keep it up elf and then it will be my turn to enjoy seeing you writhe on the floor after I've kicked your dumb elf butt." I replied as I started to clench my jaw. Point to him since he was starting to get the better of me. I would definitely feel better by knocking off that smile off his face.

"Is everything ok?" Quen asked from a few feet away.

I stopped looking at Trent's annoying face and glanced at everyone to our side. Everyone stopped what they were doing and were now looking at us. "Yeah, everything is fine. I forgot something at home. I have to go." I gave Ceri an apologetic look and left the house.

I knew I had to apologize to her face to face tomorrow. If I were lucky she would not be too mad at me for ruining her party. I finished crossing the street when I nearly crashed into Ivy causing me to gasp by her sudden appearance. She stood there with her arms crossed across her chest looking very serious.

"What's going on Rachel?"

"Nothing Ivy. It's just the stupid elf getting the best of me. That's all."

"I know it's more than that. As your friend I want to help you if you are in any trouble with Trent."

I wanted to tell her about my one-night stand but it was pretty much agreed that it never happened. I couldn't just stand here and tell her nothing was wrong when everyone saw us arguing. I decided that the partial truth was better than nothing.

"I bumped with Trent at Takata's party," I started and saw her nod for me to continue. "I guess I was caught up with the party atmosphere that I ended up having a couple of drinks." Her gaze became slightly concerned. "Nothing happened. No, not _that_!" I lied.

"For a second I was thinking that he took advantage of you." She said beginning to ease down.

"He was a bit drunk as well and we…we probably flirted with each other…it's just a mess. I really want to forget that night."

"That night you didn't come home. Where did you stayed? The night I mean."

"I…stayed at my mom's. Yeah, she was leaving with Takata and her place was near by. She dropped me off and they went off to his world tour."

"So the argument with Trent was about that night, then?"

"Yes…it was." That was truth, just not the complete truth. "You know what Ivy? Sometimes I wished I never met him. I wish that he would disappear into some black hole so I don't have to hear from him. Be my guest to stop him from ever approaching me."

"Fine by me. You're not going back to Ceri's party?"

"You go ahead. I'll apologize tomorrow for the disruption."

"I can kick his puny butt out of there if you like?" She said while an evil smile spreading over her pretty lean face.

"I know you would enjoy that very much. But I'd rather get some rest now. Get my thoughts sorted out, you know?"

"Fine, I'll send Ceri your apology. Go get some rest." She gave me a quick hug and then walked away towards Keasley's house.

I was surprised to find myself tired from today's events that I managed to sleep all the way until the next day. I woke up in a good mood. Not only that, I felt well rested. I owe it to the fact that I did not dream about anything. For my apology declarationI decided to bake a chocolate pie and give it to Ceri. Besides no one can resist chocolate. I know I can't. She was surprised with my peace offering. We sat down and had a slice of pie with a cup of tea. I was relieved that she was not mad at all. She told me she understood since it was well known that Trent and I got on each other's nerves.

Couple days after my apology my life went by without a glitch. To continue my good fortune we decided to have a sort of family dinner at the church. Ceri joined us while Keasley only stayed for an hour before he had to leave. Even though we told Ceri not to worry about bringing anything she still did. Turns out she was an excellent baker. We were having a nice conversation while enjoying the delicious dessert when we were disruptedby a sudden loud sound. Ivy's fork had slipped out of her hand falling into her dessert plate. We stopped eating and looked at her as she sat very still.

"What's wrong Ivy?" I asked.

She didn't reply. Both of her hands clutched the edge of the table. Her knuckles were turning white from the strong hold she had on the table. Whatever was happening to her she was fighting it. "Ivy?" I asked again.

Her nostrils began to flare as she breathed in deeply. At first her breathing was slow and steady then it became quick small breath intakes. Both her eyes were slowly becoming two black endless pools. I stood quickly because I knew something was wrong. This only happened when she was being affected by bloodlust. I could tell she was fighting hard to control it.

"Ivy? Can you hear me?" I asked cautiously.

She nodded which was a good sign. That meant she was still aware of us, yet such a simple motion was a difficult struggle. She closed her eyes and tried to calm her breathing. When she opened them I heard Ceri gasp. They had gone completely black. I looked around to see where was the source of her sudden bloodlust. As far as I could see none of us was bleeding. I glanced at Ceri but there was no sign of her going into labor.

"I smell…blood…lots of fresh blood." She managed to say in a hoarse whisper.

Since there was no sign of blood inside the church, it had to be coming from somewhere outside the church. "Jenks-"

"I'm on it Rache," he said and flew through a small opening from a nearby window.

While Jenks scoped the perimeter around the church I had to stay here and make sure that Ivy didn't do anything silly while she was under her bloodlust. My main concern was that a very pregnant Ceri was in the same room and I didn't want Ivy to do something she would regret later. I stood between Ivy and Ceri. I knew that if things went for the worse, Ceri was skilled enough to create a protective circle around her. Still I felt better standing before her. I've had my share of vampire brawls and I know first hand that they can be really quick. She remained seated with her eyes closed; her breathing was once again back to normal. It made me feel better seeing that she was beginning to calm down. Through the opened window Jenks came flying back in. He looked worried which was apparent by the different colors flashing on his large dragon wings.

"Someone is hurt really bad, Rache. I couldn't see who it was since he was lying on his stomach by the door."

"Thank you Jenks." I was about to leave and check who might be hurt but I couldn't leave them with Ivy like this.

"It's ok, Rachel," she responded as if reading my thoughts. "I think I can control this. Go on and check whoever needs our help."

I believed her. I nodded and ran towards the front door. Before I got out I flickered the light switch on to help me see at night. Unlike Ivy or even the elves my eyesight is not as good at night. Even with the help of the light I could not seem to find whoever was hurt. Slowly I staggeredinto the front yard. I was trying to keep my eyes and ears open to any sight or sounds of who ever may be hurt. Jenks said that someone was hurt near the door but I didn't see anyone. Did he leave? I stood still and glanced around. I walked a little further to my left. The light did not light up all over the front yard. I stopped walking and tried to listen for any hint of anyone.

Not seeing anything I decided to go back inside into the warmth and inform them that I saw nothing. As I was about to step away something grabbed me from my ankle and caused me to fall on a heavy sticky mass. I scrambled away from it when I heard it moan in pain. My heart was beating at 60 miles per hour. Scrambling up to my feet I finally saw someone lying on its stomach. Just like Jenks said. I looked at my hands and the sticky stuff was blood. His t-shirt had deep scratches on the back and part of his pant leg was ripped away. I leaned down and slowly tried to turn him over. He was too heavy that I had to fall down on my knees to use my whole body to turn him around. One strong push I managed to get him on his back He face was covered by dark sticky hair; I pushed it away from his face. His eyes were closed with a badly bruised right eye that was beginning to swell. He had a cut on his lip but it had stopped bleeding. I didn't see any other damaged on his face although there was a faint sight of old scars on his face. I gasped when I realized I was looking at Quen's face. Throughout his body there were lots of small scratches, but from what I could see nothing death threatening. Gently I touched the side of his neck to make sure I could feel a pulse. I had my hand over his pulse when Quen let out a raspy moan.

"It's going to be alright, Quen. Shh." I tried to reassure him. All I wanted to know is who did this to him and why?

To be continued…


	3. Planned Pain

**House of Pain**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Planned Pain**

Somehow I managed to get Quen inside the safety of the Church. While I struggled to pull him in I did wonder if whoever did this to Quen had followed him here. If anyone were waiting to see who helped him they would've ambushed me by now. I stopped pulling him to open the front door and then continued to drag him inside by grabbing him from under his arms. I was glad I was doing some progress by having him partially inside the door when I bumped into someone.

"I got it," Ivy said.

"Are you…sure?" I said looking at her.

She was back to her normal self. She wasn't freaking me out anymore with her weird vampire brouhaha. I got out of the way and watched her pick up Quen as if he weights nothing. I followed Ivy towards the kitchen and I was glad to see Ceri sitting down before she saw Quen. Unlike Ceri, I had to figure out who he was she in the other hand automatically knew it was Quen. She covered her mouth with both her trembling hands and tried to fight the tears from falling down her face yet they proved to be unstoppable because large droplets streamed down her fearful face.

"We have to put him on top of something," Ivy told me, not showing any sign of strain while holding the bigger man.

I ran to bring some clean blankets and set them on the table. Ivy gently set him on top of the clean sheets. I was amazed at how quickly Ceri's demeanor changed; she was now a determined woman ready to help him. She stopped crying all together even at the gruesome sight of her baby's father. She found a clean basinand filled it with warm water and with a clean cloth Ivy brought to the kitchen, she made herself busy by cleaning his face first from the blood that was beginning to dry. In order to make myself feel useful I checked our fridge for any cold bags. I found a bag of frozen vegetables and took it towards the table. Gently she had removed all the blood from his face. I saw her set the bloody cloth aside and murmured something to him while she was stroking his hair away from his face. Her face was concerned at the state he was in but there was a hint of relief. She knew he would come out alive from this. I didn't want to disturb them and so I set the bag near her reach. She gave me a sad smile and took the bag of frozen vegetables and gently she set it on the swollen eye.

The coldness of the bag must've awoken Quen because he began to stir. Slowly he opened his one good eye and looked at his surrounding. His gaze went from Ivy, Jenks, me, then finally he looked at Ceri. He looked at her with such tenderness and love that I wanted to get whoever did this to him. Slowly he raised his hand and took hers into his. Quen gave her a reassuring squeeze and they both smiled lovingly at each other. I looked at Ivy and Jenks and they seemed as uncomfortable as I did. Quen stopped looking at Ceri and turned his gaze upon me.

"Rachel, I'm going to need your help…please." His voice sounded strained.

"Who did this to you Quen?" I asked, getting closer to him so he wouldn't have to speak louder.

"They have him, Rachel. They have him and I couldn't stop them."

"Who do they have?"

"They have…Sa'han…Trent." He said struggling with the words.

I tried to keep my face neutral. Part of me was happy they had thatthievingand murderous elf. But part of me felt sorry. Whoever did this to Quen got me wondering what state they had Trent. "You want _me_ to…save him?"

"You are the only one I trust to do this. Please…pl-ease." The strain on his voice was getting worse causing him to cough uncontrollably.

I touched his shoulder. He knew I would feel bad for what they did to him and that I would end up helping him. As much as I can't stand Trent, especially after what happened, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. "Quen, I'll help you." I looked at Ivy and she shook her head. "Don't worry Quen."

"You can't do this Rachel. Look what they did to him!"

"I know." I had to try even if I still didn't know what or who had done this to Quen. I didn't know what I was getting myself into. I looked back at Quen, "Tell me what we are facing," I motioned to Ivy and Jenks. "I would like it if you two came with me on this one."

"You know I got your back, Rache," Jenks had been serious throughout this time. He and Quen had grown to respect each other. After working together in a run I didn't even know about they knew how good one another was at their profession. I think maybe in some way Jenks considered Quen a friend as well and seeing him like this had him worried.

Ivy didn't know Quen as much, but she did know that Quen had helped me from Piscary's henchmen that in the process got him bitten. "I'm in it too. Tell us what to expect."

I looked at her and mouthed a "thank you." We all looked at Quen and waited for him to take his time and tell us the information we needed. He painfully gulped and licked his dry lips.

"I would like some water, please." He tried to smile but the cut on his lip prevented him from making it into a broad smile.

"Of course," I went to the kitchen and brought him a cold glass of water. Ceri took the glass from me and helped Quen tilt his head forward while he drank the water.

"Thank you." He let his head fall down and instead of falling flat on the table his head was resting on a pillow Ivy had brought. I hadn't noticed when she left the room and came back. Maybe she was feeling bad for Quen as well. He looked at her and thanked her. "I'm fine Ceri, have a seat."

She was stubborn in that she didn't want to leave his side. She pulled a chair next to him and sat near him while she still held his hand. He smiled at her again and then his face went serious. He looked at me and began to tell us his tale.

"My Sa'han had received an invitation to an important business meeting. In such typical routine job it's customary that either Jonathon or myself takes him to the proper destination. I drove towards a newly remodeled building in which the owner wanted us to enter from the back. The building had been converted into a new dance club called House of Pain. I thought it was a curious name for a dance club but I didn't mind much. I figured they wanted to sound hip and new for today's young generation. The reason we entered through the back door was that for starters the club is now in operation and secondly it would not make good headlines if word got out that Sa'han was entering this type of establishment. Once inside, a rather thin pale man in a black suit with red stripes and a top hat led us to the owner's office. We never got to meet the owner.

"Now that I think about it, they never searched me. Usually they want to make sure the guards are not packing a lot of firepower. We were kept waiting in the office for an extended period of time in which it got Sa'han infuriated for being treated like this. I know what you are thinking, Rachel. You have to understand that in a serious business meeting it is not good etiquette to keep a potential partner waiting for so long as we were. I didn't like it either. I was beginning to feel this eerie feeling that we were being watched. I looked around the small room and I could not see or hear anyone. Yet this strong sensation in my entire being led me to believe that we were being watched.

"Sa'han had enough and instructed me that we were leaving. The moment he stood up the lights in the office went off. Immediately I stood close to Sa'han and without a warning we were ambushed. I fought whatever was attacking us; once my eyes adjusted to the dark I was able to see our assailants. They were thin and pale like the man who first led us to the office. The only difference is that they looked frailer. They were all men and wore no shirts, exposing their thin bodies that you could see their rib cage. They shouldn't have been a problem looking the way they did but they were inhumanly strong. Two of them took Sa'han away while I was left fighting to reach him. I felt them scratch me with what I thought were claws, except it was their nails. I thought they were lycanthropes. Then one of them slammed me to the wall while another one latched into me, digging his long nails and I saw it try to bite me. That's when I realized I was dealing with vampires when I saw his sharp fangs. It never bit me because it must've heard a voice unbeknownst to me that prevented this creature from biting me.

"Even though they didn't bite me the vampires continued to fight me. They began to cut me up bad that I felt woozy from the loss of blood. After my first encounter at Piscary's I decided to always carry a cross. I was happy to see that it was still intact. I managed to get it out and I saw the creatures scrambling away from me, almost as quickly as the ambush. I was too weak to look for Sa'han and I knew I needed help. The moment I stumbled towards the back door and I smelled the cold night air I was happy to be alive. I got inside the limo and drove to the only place I knew I would get some help. That's why I'm here, Rachel. I need your help."

"If there are any new vampires Cormel should be the first to know," Ivy said thinking thoroughly to what was said. "I'll give him a call." She took out her cell phone and went towards the living room to speak with Cormel.

Quen started to sit up, "I can go and help."

"Don't be silly Quen. You've done enough. Lie back down and rest. You have to heal."

He looked at me and directed me a smile, "I know how you feel about Trent. And I'm grateful that you are still willing to help me. I could give Jonathon a call so he can aide you as well."

I raised my hand to stop him from continuing. "No offense Quen, but I think with the help I have from Ivy and Jenks that is all I will need."

"You said it Rache. Don't worry Quen my man, we will get your boss out of whatever dark hole they have him stashed." Jenks flew nearby Quen so the wounded man didn't have to strain his neck to look at Jenks.

"Thank you Jenks. Very well, I know I can trust in you three. Besides, I don't think you could manage to work well with Jonathon by your side. If I was a betting man, I would say that you dislike him more than Sa'han."

"Yeah, well I dislike both of them in different ways. I think instead of saving Trent I might end up fighting against Johnny boy instead of working with him."

Ivy strolled back into the kitchen. She still had the phone in her hand when she stopped next to me. "Cormel said that there was a new groupof vampires that paid their respects. Just like you said, they wanted to run a dance club business in Cincinnati. Other than that he has not heard of any disturbances or connections to the missing Trent Kalamack."

"Then I guess we have to go to the House of Pain," I said.

We all had our game face on and were ready to check this place. Based on the information from Quen, we got dressed in clothing to blend inside this club. If the name was any indication this sounded like it was a club for vampires. I hoped they would not kick me out for being a witch. Good thing Ivy was tagging along. Although I knew it would be difficult for me to be able to manage to stay in a place full of vampires. Mainly because of the effect I felt from my unbound vampire scar.

Ivy looked the part when she came out of her room dressed in a black jumpsuit, boots, and a black leather trench coat. She tied her hair in a sleek bun. Jenks didn't have a black outfit but he was ready with his sword on his hip. I kept it simple. I wore black jeans, a black t-shirt, black running shoes and my black leather jacket. I didn't look as nice or as cool like Ivy but it will do. Since I didn't have Ivy's strength, I made sure I packed my splat gun on the small of my back, snugged in my jeans. The jacket helped to hide it well. Also I made sure I had enough ley line energy spindled in my head. It might come in handy.

"I guess we're ready. Are you sure you will ok, Ceri? Quen?"

"Yes, Rachel. Please, be careful all three of you. You don't mind if I make an amulet in your home for Quen?"

"By all means, Ceri. Make him a pain amulet. I should've thought of that."

"You have a lot of things in your mind now. I'll worry about taking care of Quen."

Jenks landed on my earring, ready to hide in my collar as we made our way quickly into the car. The nights were not freezing but cold enough that he still took precautions. Ivy was ahead of me and was about to twist the knob to open the door when someone began to bang the door. Whoever was outside they desperately wanted to come in. We stood back as if whoever was banging the door like a maniac would drop it down on us. Which I was feeling like that might happen if they kept it up. I took out my splat gun and Ivy had something in her hand, which appeared to be a small dagger. She looked at me to see if I was ready, I nodded while I had the splat gun pointed at the door. In a fast motion she opened the door and the person banging the door fell right inside.

"Hey! I almost shot you!" I said realizing who it was.

"I need your help!" he said frantically.

To be continued….


	4. Werewolf Pain

**House of Pain**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Werewolf Pain**

David Hue had fallen on my floor and quickly scrambled to his feet. He is an insurance claims adjuster and together we created a pack. Even though I'm not a werewolf he gladly wanted to have me in his pack to prevent him from joining a real werewolf pack. It was his choice that he had been a lone wolf because in a pack he had to pick a mate, which is why he chose me because I wouldn't be his mate. For a while it used to be just the two of us but now we have two new members. That came to be when I was looking for the Were artifact and it had a side effect on David which caused him to turn his human girlfriends into werewolves. Some of them didn't survive but two of them did. They had to be part of our pack since David had to teach them the 101 about being a werewolf. Recently, David informed me they had plans to get matching tattoos. I told David that I didn't care but he wanted me to at least take part into choosing the design, since it will go on my skin.

David looked different. His brown hair was starting to grow long, covering part of his eyes and it didn't help that it was a mess as if he hadn't combed it in days. Not only that but he had this scruffy look; apparently David had forgotten to shave for a couple of days. Which I think it suited him. Once on his feet he strode towards me and took me by my arms. I didn't understand at first what he was saying. Slowly I began to catch a few phrases when I realized he was repeating himself.

"You have to help me. Please Rachel, you have to help me."

"David…David…ok…let go. David!" He stopped muttering the same sentence and took a stance back. "Thank you. Slowly tell me what's going on?"

"Our two pack members are missing."

"How do you know they're missing? What if they are visiting their family or maybe even a friend?"

"I _know _they are missing. After not hearing from them for three days I went to their homes and they have not been there. I could tell by their lingering scent and my nose can distinguish that they have not been at their residence. I called one of their friends and the last time they were seen was at this new club, exactly three days ago." David searched his coat pockets and took out a piece of paper. He unfolded the paper and handed it to me. I noticed it was a flyer. The flyer had red letters written on black paper. I nearly dropped the paper when I read the club's name.

"Are you positive that this is the place where they were last seen?" I asked. I handed the flyer to Ivy, who at first didn't seem to notice the paper or me. Her eyes were fixed on the werewolf before me. I tapped her with the paper until she took it, all without ceasing her view from David.

"Yes, I am. What I know is that this is a vampire club. But according to my source they allow Inderlanders of any type to enter this club. Only as long as they have a vampire in their group."

"I didn't know they knew any vampires?" I thought out loud. Truthfully I didn't know them that well to know if they did know any vampires.

"As far as I know, no. I didn't think of asking her how they got in."

"Funny thing, we were on our way to this club. Seems they like to snatch unsuspecting victims since they managed to get Trent Kalamack." Ivy informed him.

His face looked thoughtful for a few moments. He quickly glanced at her but shifted his eyes at me. She really made him shake in his boots; somehow I believed it was not out of fear. "That explains it."

"What does?" Ivy asked him.

He quickly glanced at her but instead of diverting his eyes he looked at her while he answered her question. "Well, their friend mentioned that inside the club they were offered to buy brimstone. It was offered to everyone, _especially_ to non-vampires."

"They were offered brimstone?" I asked, knowing that Trent dealt in that underground drug business.

"Then it all makes sense," a raspy voice said from down the hall. Quen was making his way slowly towards us, apparently to Ceri's objections. "If these vampires want to put their stuff out on the streets they have to remove their biggest competition."

"That being Trent. What doesn't make sense is their reason to take your young wolves?" Ivy said, turning back to David.

"I…I don't have an answer to that. But this is my only lead. And as far as I was told both girls never bought any of the stuff."

"Maybe these bloodsuckers hate it when someone with brains stays away from that crap," Jenks said from my shoulder.

"If they had brains they would not be in some vampire club," Ivy said, clearly not liking Jenks' term for vampires.

"Ok, brains or not, we are going to this place to get Trent and our two pack members." I said looking at David, which seemed to calm him down.

"I'm going too, Rachel." David responded while fixing his brown coat.

"You could stay with Quen and Ceri, it's better to let us do this."

"Rachel I'm supposed to be the Alpha of our pack. I can't just let them rot in some prison while I sit back and do nothing. I'm going with or without you," he said with a hint of growl and in such an authoritative tone that I have to say it seemed to work for Ivy who garnered more interest. His eyes shimmered in that amber color some Weres seem to have. He has been a werewolf for a long time and should be good at keeping the wolf at bay, but apparently this was causing him to lose control since I saw a glimmer of his wolf.

"Ok, ok, you can come along. Just don't go all wolfie on me."

He smiled at that. He looked down at his outfit and then at us. He had brown cargo pants, a white button shirt, and his leather brown coat. He must've noticed that Ivy and I were dressed all in black, of course with the exception of Jenks. Then again no one in the club might notice him besides us. That can be good or bad for a pixy. They like to be treated like everyone else but there are those who plainly ignore pixies. However tonight it will be a good thing, since we need Jenks to infiltrate to find us an entrance to their restricted area.

"Is black a mandatory color?" David asked, to no one in particular.

"You look fine like that," Ivy said. There was that hungry look again. This time I can guarantee that it was not for blood, rather for my werewolf friend here. "Enough of this chit chat, lets get going."

Ivy tied her trench coat and grabbed us from our arms and pulled us out. I think Ms. Tamwood did this so she could have an excuse to touch David. As far as I know, Ivy has had a crush on David for as long as I've known him. David seems to know this and has been careful to avoid her since he tends to become uneasy around her. I do wonder if it could mean something? I know I'm just being an instigator. Don't blame me if I would like to see one of my good friends happy with someone who doesn't hate me and/or is trying to kill me, like her ex-girlfriend. Besides I know David pretty well and he is nice. And as far as I know he is not dating the two missing werewolves anymore.

Although when we met he did mentioned that he never dated outside his species, except for humans. Like if I wanted to date him! He said he wanted to make it clear to me. I let it go, since I was not in the market shopping for a potential werewolf boyfriend. Then I wondered why is it that he always tried to avoid Ivy? When he visits he never wants to step in the house and is always in a hurry. Now I wonder if he might possibly have a crush on Ivy? She is an attractive woman after all. She is tall and leggy, with her silky dark straight hair, and an envious flawless skin. I think if she was a Were, David would be all over her. Maybe he is just nervous about her being a vampire. Two predators dating? That would be interesting.

We all got in Ivy's sports car, and then she peeled out towards the new club. Only then did it hit me that Quen never told us where this club was located. I sure hoped that Ivy got the information when she spoke with Cormel. I saw her weave throughout the city until I recognized the area, which was near the Ohio River. It was then when she pulled up on a half full parking lot that we had arrived at the House of Pain. The building faced away from the riverfront, on the left of the building there was an alleyway that led towards the back. Hmm? Easy access to the river to dump any undesired pests? The large parking lot was on the front of the newly remodeled building. House of Pain was a two-story tall brick building, the bricks on the outside had been painted black and the club's name was in red neon lights that resembled bloody letters. There were enough parking spaces yet we parked as far as possible. We remained in the car and discussed the matter before hand.

"Quen said they entered through the back door. Which means that their offices are accessiblethrough there. And since we are dealing with vampires, most likely they have to have an underground lair." Ivy said.

"It doesn't seem like we will be able to sneak in from the back. The best thing to do is to scope the front area while Jenks searches a way for us to go into their back offices."

"You got it. Just leave it to me." Jenks said from my earring.

"Then let's get going." I said opening the passenger door.

David had sat behind me so once I got out I had to move the seat forward to let him out. We then trailed behind Ivy who turned out to be our ticket inside. Jenks was well hidden in the collar of my jacket. There are two reasons for that, one is to keep him from being seen and secondly to hide from the cool night. As we approached the entrance I noticed that the bouncer did not look like the typical muscle looking types. He was thin, pale, and shirtless. On the latter I figured it was to show off all the multiple piercings on his body. They were on his nipples and belly button. He even had some circular rings pierced on the skin that ran down from his shoulder all the way to his forearm. A long chain connected each ring together. I was able to notice that he had some surgically inserted spikes that ran on his spine. No wonder he was shirtless. Imagine wearing a shirt over all that metal?

Lucky for us there wasn't a line, which I was willing to bet it had to do with this place being new. The bouncer looked at us, he automatically knew what Ivy was. He stepped around Ivy to get a good look at David and me. Satisfied with us, he nodded to let us in, but before we made it all the way he flashed us his fangs. I turned away, not because I was afraid but because if I looked at his cocky face I would punch him or do another silly action and in turn we would lose our cover. Instead I continued to follow Ivy. We got in without a hitch. Once we passed the threshold to the House of Pain I was ready for business. Time to save that elf yet again.

To be continued…


	5. House of Pain

**House of Pain**

* * *

**Chapter 5: House of Pain**

The moment we stepped inside we were greeted by the loud sounds of techno Goth music. Apparently the owner loves black and red since the same theme followed the inside decor. The walls had a glossy black finish with red circular lights attached all around the room's walls. I have to admit it did give a nice effect. On top of that there was a red disco ball above the dance floor. Without a word Jenks got out of my jacket's collar and flew out into the room while the three of us huddled close. David ended up being in between us as we walked inside. The bar was located at the very front of the club with booths around the place. In the middle of the club was the dance floor with four small stages on each corner of the floor. Each stage had a female vampire dancing to the beat of the music.

We took a booth on the left side of the facility to observe our surroundings until Jenks returned. The black paint made it difficult to see if there were any doors that led to their back offices. There were only two red doors on the right side of the bar. But those were the restrooms that they kindly had a sign illuminated on top of each door. As we sat there I noticed that people who passed by our booth would smirk as they saw David, someone even gave him a thumbs up! I didn't think much of it just that he was sitting in a booth with two girls. He had sat down first and Ivy scooted next to him leaving me to choose the opposite seat. I turned to look at David and tried to decipher the big fuss he was getting. The first thing I noticed was that David looked like a mess and maybe that's why he was giving this wrong impression. His hair was tousled like if he had just gotten out of bed and the collar of his shirt was slightly askew. And it didn't help that he sat with us two girls.

"What?" David asked leaning forward as he noticed that I was looking at him.

"Your hair is a mess and while you're at it fix your collar. We are attracting attention." I told him.

"Oh!" he began to comb his hair back with both hands and tidy up his shirt and coat. "Better?"

"It will do."

Right in the middle of the table Jenks chose it to land.

"What did you find out?" I asked.

"Well there is an easy-hard way. And that's the door that leads straight to the back offices. It's the black door that you can't see from over here thanks to the dumb fart that chose black to paint the walls! It's on the left side of the bar. Which if there is a way we can turn you three big giants invisible then that's one way to go."

"Did you see any other possible options," Ivy asked who was now leaning forward.

"There is this vent. I don't know for sure if it leads to the back offices but it's an option. I couldn't pry the bloody thing to know for sure. Oh…and…the only problem is that it's in the women's restroom."

"What were you doing in there?" I asked sounding surprised.

"Tink's a Disney whore! I had to look everywhere!"

"I know! I know…I just wanted to pull your chain." I said teasing the pixie.

"There's one problem, I'm not going to the women's restroom," David said. "Don't get me wrong, I want to help with this even if it means busting that door next to the bar."

"You will do no such thing. We will need to think of something." I closed my eyes to think; when I opened them I noticed everyone was waiting for my "brilliant" idea. Or lack of it. "Well, I've seen them give us naughty looks because they probably think something is going on with the three of us. Thanks to David's shaggy look. So…let's all act like if something _is_ going on with the three of us and go inside the restroom."

"I…don't-" David began to mumble but he didn't have much of a say. Ivy was already on her feet when she pulled him out of the booth. I took his other arm and pulled him towards the restroom. I glanced towards Ivy and noticed that she was enjoying having him squirm under her grasp.

We got inside the restroom with no problem; sure there were stares about what we would possibly do with our male companion. I figured let them think naughty thoughts rather than them thinking we were going to bust our way into the vampire's lair. Jenks was hidden by my big loop earrings, which made it easier for the pixie to sneak in again. Good thing the restroom was empty and that made David loosen up his tension. I might add that I was surprised to see an empty women's restroom. Anyone knows that the women's restroom is always busy with traffic. This meant we had to act quickly. Out of his temporary hiding place Jenks flew out and towards the vent that was located above one of the stalls. I was beginning to get annoyed at the decor. The bathroom followed the same cookie cutter color scheme. The floor had black tiles with scattered tiny red circles; the walls were glossy black with red lights. Each bathroom stall was either black or red. Ivy went inside the red stall and with ease pried the vent cover open.

"See what's at the end of the tunnel," Ivy told Jenks. He nodded and flew right in. Ivy heard something that I didn't because her next words were urgent. "Quick! Both of you come inside the stall!"

"Why?" I asked.

David, who has good hearing, took me by the arm and did as Ivy ordered. She closed the door and we stood there quietly.

"Why do we have to be inside the stall?" I whispered. My question was soon answered when the door was flung open and three giggling girls entered the room. That got my mouth shut. We stood there quietly while we waited for them to be done with their business and leave. Only one of them had to use the restroom while the other two chatted. The sound of the flushing toilet let us know that they would be out soon. They chatted for a minute more before they walked outside. I didn't realize I had been holding my breath but I let it out as soon as they left.

We remained crammed inside the small stall as we waited for Jenks to return and in case anyone else needed to relieve themselves. I was feeling uncomfortable from being too close to either one and my feet were getting tired. I tried to shift my weight from one foot to the other one. In doing so I bumped into David who bumped into Ivy. They both turned to look at me.

"What? I didn't' do it on purpose! My feet are getting tired."

"You think you are the only one who is uncomfortable?" David asked, trying to scoot away from Ivy.

I didn't have a chance to reply with a snarky remark because in that instant Jenks showed up. He began to laugh when he looked at us. "Look at you, all packed like sardines!"

"Does it lead to their back offices?" Ivy asked, ignoring his statement.

"Even better, it leads into one of the offices."

"Excellent then let's get moving." She looked at David and motioned him to go first.

"Ladies first," he said. I bet he didn't want her trailing behind him.

I was getting tired from standing in close quarters with them that I took the lead. "Oh come on! Let's get a move on. I'll make it easy because I'll go first. But…I'll need help."

I balanced myself on the toilet seat and tried to push myself up into the small space. I think I'm pretty strong but I appreciated Ivy giving me a boost up into the vent system. I didn't bother looking behind me to see who followed me. Jenks who was still inside had started to fly ahead of me as I followed him. He stopped once we reached the end of the road, so to speak. He moved aside so I could use both my hands to push the vent off. Ivy made it look so simple, of course because she is a vampire. I figured I could use my legs to kick the lid off, but trying to change my position in such a tight space was going to prove impossible. I stopped struggling and wondered about one last option. I could always use my spindled energy to blast it open. I decided against it since there is the possibility that someone could detect my magic. I heard one of them finally reached me where I was stuck. I looked behind me to see David making his way through the vent. Funny, Ivy got her way and he didn't look too happy about it.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, I could tell he was acting like if it didn't bother him that Ivy was behind him.

"I can't get this off."

"I'll do it, just lie flat so I can reach above you."

I did as he told me. He was nearly on top of me as he reached over with one hand and pushed the vent as if it was nothing. As I laid flat on the vent I stole a glance behind me to see Ivy. She seemed slightly ticked at watching David be nearly on top of me. She should know better that there is absolutely nothing going on between David and myself. Not like that.

"Thanks," I said.

He backed off and bumped into Ivy who was too near. I pushed myself up and let Jenks fly out first. As I was climbing down I noticed David was slightly red. Was he flushing? Maybe I am right and this werewolf has a crush on the vampire behind him. Jenks remained close to the vent, snickering as he enjoyed the show between those two.

"Come on you two, if you need some time _alone_, Rache and I could leave you lovebirds in that vent," he said as he sneered.

I didn't want to encourage Jenks but this was pretty funny. They were like two awkward teenagers. David emerged from the vent a bit too fast that caused him to nearly stumble to the floor. Being a werewolf, he managed to flip himself around and land on all fours, hardly making any sound. Ivy was even more graceful as she maneuvered herself out of the vent into some fancy somersault in which she landed on her feet.

The lights in the office were turned off but it was not pitch black since the lights on the hallway illuminated the office through the large windows, which their blinds were halfway down. I knelt down and checked the hallway from the window. I didn't see anyone. Ivy opened the door slowly and peaked outside to get a better view. Jenks flew above her to check further down the hall. The hallway was clear to proceed out the office. Ivy took the lead; I followed her while David took the rear. Ivy took the only way out of the hallway since there was a dead end if we had turned left. She stalked all the way to the end of the hall that led to an opening that had three red doors and one was black. The red doors could potentially lead to other offices or to their lair. I figured the black door is the one that leads outside into the dance club where the bar would be on its left side. The area followed the same color scheme. For once I was happy with the colors, although whoever decided on this needed to expand their color palette, but it worked for us to allow us to blend in. At the end of the hallway we waited.

"What are we waiting for?" David whispered. Being in the back he was unable to see.

"Waiting for Jenks to give us the a-ok," I whispered back.

"Although we might need to take those two witches down," Ivy whispered, not taking her eyes from what she saw before her.

I leaned closer to Ivy so I could see from her shoulder. Just like she said there were two witches standing next to the wall, a brunette and a blond. They looked out of place. Both men were dressed in normal street wear. Their casual stance and cropped hair did not help them match the decor or the ambient. They were too busy having a heated discussion to pay any attention to their surroundings. I heard Jenks' dragon wings before I saw him. I extended my hand out so he could land on my palm. Both Ivy and David turned towards me to hear what Jenks had to say.

"None of the doors seem to lead to any underground lairs. They are all offices."

"How can you tell?" Ivy asked.

"Well, gee, there were two gigantic windows and woe behold it was an office!"

"Don't get sarcastic with me," she glared at him.

"Children behave. Right now our main priority is to take out those two witches." I said.

"Is it possible that the vampires are using them? Can they use their magic to hide the entrance to their lair?" David asked.

"I'm almost positive." I replied.

"Then let's get them," Ivy finished her sentence in mid motion as she stalked both witches who were unaware that a vampire approached them. I followed her trying to be just as sneaky. It could've been me, but they stopped talking clearly aware of our presence. They both turned around, blondie was taken by surprise as Ivy pounced on him who was immediately knocked out. Brunette dude began to mumble a spell I didn't catch any of his words but before anything devastating happened I kicked him on his stomach. It was an effective move that got the wind out of him. I reached for my splat gun and shot both of them to make sure they would not wake any time soon.

The spell they had cast was gone as soon as they were knocked out. Another black door became visible near their sleeping bodies. Ivy, who was the closest, went forward to open it. She let the door swing wide open to expose a flickering lit room with wooden stairs leading down. We found it. Once again Ivy took the lead while David and I followed her. Jenks had taken a resting position on my shoulder. The first steps were taken slowly then Ivy took the last ones faster. There was one light bulb on the bottom that kept flickering. I looked around the small concrete room. This could not be it. I was beginning to think we had gone down the wrong flight of stairs when David found another door. It was hidden behind some boxes underneath the staircase.

He opened the door and we were all greeted with the musty stench of sewage. The smell was too empowering that it drowned my sense of smell. I could only imagine how much worse it was affecting Ivy and David. Not trying to show if it affected him, David went in first. This time the flight of stairs led to a dark cool underground. Ivy went next after David and I followed her close. My eyes took longer to adjust to the dark. Not being able to see much of anything I remained near Ivy, while touching her back lightly to prevent myself from tripping down. The steps were not wooden like the previous ones, these felt like they were out of stone and after taking the last one the ground on the bottom was mushy and wet. I could hear the splashing sounds David and Ivy were making as they moved forward. There was barely enough light to allow me to make out two darker tunnels in front of us. The smell was too intense I tried to not make any disgusted and gagging sounds. It was too unbearable I was surprised that David and Ivy were indifferent to it.

"Tink's dirty panties, this is disgusting!" Jenks said from my shoulder, while trying not to gag.

"Be quiet! Someone is down here," Ivy said. I don't think she could actually see them but her hearing sense is much better.

"Of course," a sweet voice with a hint of wickedness answered from within the darkness. "I've been waiting for you. It is sweet for you to join us."

I looked around, not that it helped because I couldn't see anyone even if they were standing right in front of me.

"I'd recognize that voice from anywhere," Ivy responded.

"Ivy, darling, what a lovely surprise to hear you again. I would have preferred under other circumstances than here in this mangy sewer," the woman chided her with a slight purr in her voice.

I was taken back when two torches were lit up. The flames allowed me to see a frail looking woman standing in the middle of the two tunnels. She had long blond hair, and like the bouncer, she had piercings on her ears, lips, and nose. She wore a black latex jumpsuit with the tallest heel on a boot ever. I glanced at Ivy who showed no fear instead she stood straight and seemed ready to pounce at this old acquaintance.

"Everyone go on ahead, I need to get reacquainted with my _old_ friend, Elizabeta."

"Ivy!" I began to protest.

"I said go! Find them so we can get out of here."

Elizabeta pulled her head back and let out a devilish laugh, such an intoxicating sound that gave me chills all over my body. Even my scar tingled under the effect of her laughter.

"To the rescue I see. Not as long as I stand on your way. Go on; give me your best try."

Not expecting it, Elizabeta got pushed out of the way when Ivy darted at her. The force behind Ivy made both of them fall on the dirty wet ground. With such quickness Ivy got up and threw the vampire toward the staircase we had come from. She turned to us, "I said, go!"

I glanced at both tunnels located on either side where the torches were lit. Not wanting to be a nuisance I started to run towards the left tunnel. Jenks was still on my shoulder and started to fly on his own as I made my way towards the tunnel. The only splashing sounds were coming from me. Where was David? Hopefully to do things quickly he decided to take the other entrance. Good. I was not so much worried about finding my two pack members and Trent; I was more worried about Ivy. I hoped she managed to come out all right from her fight with that crazy vampire. I stopped running and looked behind me. Believe me, I was tempted to go back and help her.

"What are you doing, you stupid witch?! Ivy said to go! Don't tell me she is doing this in vain because when she gets out of that scuffle she should kick your lily ass and I will pix you!" Jenks said, his voice told me he was angry but the look on his face also told me he was worried for her.

"Fine, I'll do what we came here to do." I sure hoped I was doing the right thing.

Ivy had seen me run towards the left tunnel while David took the right one. She turned around to see an enraged vampire removing the grime from her pretty face. "That was _very_ stupid of you to do, Ivy, sweetheart."

"Don't call me that."

"All those years and you have forgotten what we had with each other? No matter. I'm willing to show you what a forgiving person I can be. Ivy, join us. My new mistress would gladly accept you with open arms. Leave that witch and that forsaken church." She laughed at that. "Join us love."

Ivy stood straighter. She undid the buckle from her trench coat and let it fall on the ground. Ivy looked at the vampire before her all while giving her a wide grin. Elizabetaseemed to take this as a positive sign; slowly she walked towards Ivy as she swayed her hips in a seductive manner. Elizabeta extended her hand and watched attentively for Ivy to take it.

"Join us love. You are in better hands among your own kind."

Ivy seemed to ponder at her offer. She looked at the extended hand and slowly reached out to take it. "I agree. I am better being with my own kind. And that means my own friends."

Ivy clutched her hand tightly around Elizabeta's. Ivy pulled her to slam her into the stoned wall. Elizabeta was not as dazed as Ivy would have liked, because she moved away before Ivy's left hook connected to her face. Elizabetacountered her attack by grabbing Ivy's forearm to throw her to the nearest wall. Using her vampiric speed she wrapped both arms around Ivy's neck and began to press tightly.

"What's the problem, love?" Elizabetaasked.

Ivy could only make gurgling sounds as she tried to pry her arms away. Elizabetaleaned down on Ivy's ear to whisper in a loving manner. "Remember when we were lovers? I can't believe it's been years ago. Even before you were with the lovely Kisten and when I was still alive. Now that I'm part of the undead, we can resume our love uninterrupted. It might be slightly different but it will be so enjoyable. Trust me. Stop fighting me and join me."

Ivy attempted to say something but the tight grip around her neck prevented her. Elizabetaloosened her grip to let Ivy respond, "What will it be, love?"

"Never!" She screamed.

"Very well," Elizabetasaid angrily.

The vampire continued to squeeze tightly. She didn't let go even as Ivy began to scratch both arms violently to the point that she had drawn blood. Ivy who was taller managed to stand up with Elizabetasqueezing to the death. Using whatever strength she has left, Ivy backed up into the stoned wall and continued to slam Elizabetainto it. Ivy felt Elizabeta'sgrip loosen up, who then realized that Ivy was beginning to take control. To prevent this, Elizabetawrapped her legs around Ivy's waist and hissed loudly, and then she went for her neck. Ivy braced herself for the bite but it never came through. Through the tight grip Ivy managed to turn around slightly and from the corner of her eye she saw someone holding Elizabeta'shead. With her fangs out she still tried to push through the force to bite Ivy's neck. David didn't let go and used his strength to pull the hungry vampire. Not being able to withstand the pressure on her head she lets go of Ivy, who collapses to the floor. David continues to hold on even as his hands begin to shift into claws, which they are now digging in the temples of Elizabeta'shead. She shrills out of pain and shakes uncontrollably. Her bony hands begin to scratch at his strong grip. David throws her away like a rag doll.

"Are you ok?" David asks Ivy who is trying to catch her breath and could only manage a nod.

"How dare you intervene?! Now you will pay for that!" Elizabetaroared in anger. Dripping of sewage water and blood she gets up slowly all while glancing at David with a hungry look. "Besides I'm thirsty and it's been so long since I've had werewolf blood. What a treat it will be."

David stepped away from Ivy as Elizabetadashedtowards him. He surprised the vampire by side stepping faster out of the way. She stumbled before him and David has the opportunity to grab her and slam her down hard into the cold wet floor. She rolls out of his reach and with wide eyes she looks at him in surprise.

"How…how did you move that fast?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" David teases her, who is not usually the teasing type.

Elizabetagot up but is slammed back down in a matter of seconds. Ivy is on top of her with her long dagger at hand. Before Elizabetacould utter a word the dagger is punctured deeply into her heart. Ivy remains on top of her still holding on the hiltof the dagger. Elizabetahad not been part of the undead for long since her body remains instead of turning into ashes. In a jerkymanner Ivy pulls out the dagger out of the dead vampire. She then walks towards her ruined trench coat to take out a cloth that managed to remain dry and with it she wipes the dagger clean from any blood. Once it's clean enough she sheaths it on her thigh.

"Are you alright?" David asked again.

"Yeah, I think so." Now it's her turn to feel nervous, unable to look at him, at those amber wolf eyes.

"Good." He looks at his hands and wills them to shift them from claws and into his normal human hands. Back to normal he takes her arm and leads her to the other entrance. "We'll take the right side, since Rachel and Jenks took the left side."

"Fine by me," Ivy answered.

David lets go of her arm and takes the lead this time while Ivy trails behind him. With her face hidden in the shadows she is able to sneak a quick smile. Before entering the tunnel, Ivy glances at the dead vampire and feels nothing for her. It was a high school crush. Her life has changed so much over these past years. The Elizabeta she had known was so different from the one she met in this sewer. She leaves the body behind and instead looks ahead and follows the very sexy werewolf.

To be continued…


	6. Dungeon Pain

**House of Pain**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Dungeon Pain**

I continued to run quickly in the murkystinky sewer. I stopped running when I nearly slipped on something. Managing to balance myself I decided to continue the rest of the way by walking. I couldn't see what made me nearly slip but I was grateful for the lit torches. Maybe the crazy vampire was in the process of lighting them all up. Moving forward I noticed many bulky things hanging on the wall. Glancing on either side, it seemed more like a dungeon with latches on both sides. I wondered if they were used to tie their unwilling victims to get possibly tortured. I didn't dare to stop especially when I got taken back with the sudden smell of decay and death. It took me by surprise. As I reached closer to those bulky hangings on the wall I realized what they were. Automatically my hands went to cover my mouth to prevent my scream from being heard. All Jenks did was gasp as he grabbed onto my collar.

There were swollen corpses still hanging on the latches. I noticed that not all were human, some were even vampires. I could tell by the visible fangs, their mouths were wide open as if they were stuck in mid scream. I walked quickly through this part of the tunnel. I had to keep it together because I sure didn't want to lose my dinner. Jenks sat on my shoulder and covered his nose with both his hands. Keeping to the middle of the tunnel I began to jog. I sure hoped that none of them moved or tried to reach me.

Relief hit me when I saw the end of the tunnel. I kept focused on my new goal because I sure didn't want to be looking at the lifeless bodies that hung awkwardly. I could hear the thudding sound of my heart and it didn't help that my entire body tickled with a creepy crawly sensation. The end of the tunnel was similar to the entrance, with the empty latches.

"Do you think they have him like this?" Jenks asked me suddenly. I yelped as he startled me. That got him laughing. "You ok?"

"Yeah…yeah," I said as I stopped jogging and resumed a slow pace. "This is just too creepy. Even for me. I sure hope they don't have him like this."

I meant it. I don't know why but I felt a sudden sense of sorrow. He may be a jerk but the unexpected memories of those intense green eyes and his warm kisses that I had tried to push out of my mind had taken over my thoughts. I felt myself blush.

"You do care, don't you?"

"What makes you say that?"

"The way you said the last part."

"And how exactly did I say it. I don't like the guy but no one deserves to be tortured like this."

"It's ok to say it Rache. As of tonight my pixie eyes are opening to possibilities I didn't think were there."

"Enlighten me Jenks."

"Well, Ivy and David. I tell you those two are a fun bunch to watch. Behaving like awkward teenagers."

"You noticed it too, huh?"

"Yeah. And then we have you. What was all that about at Ceri's baby shower?"

I forgot I had only explained it, partially, to Ivy. "What about that?"

"You must be the dumbest witch or you think I was born yesterday."

"Ok, ok. I…the Turn with this, it feels stupid."

"Try me. It's better to get our minds away from this horrible stench."

He was right. I hate it when he is. My mind raced about telling him the truth or the partial truth I gave Ivy. Yet something in my heart told me to say what happened. If I never saw Trent alive at least I owe it to him to say the truth.

"When I went to Takata's party I'll admit I enjoyed myself a little too much. I got drunk and I was in the dance floor. Dancing with everyone…even with Trent."

For the second time the pixie man startled me, this time with his laughter. "You and Trent dancing? Tink's a dirty whore! I can't believe I missed it!"

"Yeah, you sure missed quite a show," I added dryly.

"Ok, I'm done laughing. Then what happened because I doubt that was enough to have you arguing with Trent. I take it back, you two argue about anything. But go on."

I really hated this because I was beginning to feel warm all over from my memories of what happened next. "I…I was too drunk that I went with Trent that night. I didn't spend the night at my mom's…" I said looking down.

"He took advantage of you!?" I was surprised at the sudden hint of anger. I guess I should feel happy that he was taking it as fatherly as he was.

"It's not like that. He was drunk as well. We were both too drunk that we didn't realize what we were doing. Besides we don't remember much of that night."

"Are you defending him?"

"No! It's just the truth." I looked up and stopped when I looked at my surrounding.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

His question was answered when he looked up and saw that we had exited the tunnel and were now in a circular room with three tunnels. Two of them were before us and the third one seemed to run parallel from the one I had just stepped out of. This was getting interesting and interesting. I heard footsteps coming from the tunnel that was to my right. I scrambled back on the tunnel I had just stepped out and crouched. I reached for my splat gun and had it ready to shoot. I remained crouched while Jenks stood on my shoulder and had his sword out. Two figures emerged from the tunnel. Slowly I raised my splat gun and pointed at them. Sweat began to drip down from my forehead stinging the corners of my eyes. I could make out the silhouette of a man and a woman as they stood in the middle of the room. If they were guards they clearly seemed to be confused about which way to take. Unless, they had been recently hired. I heard them whisper among themselves, I couldn't make out their words. Then the male companion turned around and seemed to look at my direction. The Turn! They had seen me!

"Rachel?"

"David? Ivy? Ivy!" I stood up from my position and ran towards them, as I stuffed the splat gun behind my jeans. I was so happy to know she was fine. "I'm so glad to see both of you!"

"You can stop hugging me now, Rache," Ivy said clearly happy to see me as well.

"David, your hands? What happened?"

"Nothing that a day or two won't heal."

I realized that he had gone back and helped Ivy. A huge pang of guilt hit me like a cold shower. He who always tried to run away from her had run back to her aide. I felt Jenks' tiny hand on my cheek.

"Let it go Rache. We did as we were asked. Besides I doubt Ivy is angry with you. Look at her," he whispered in my ear.

I looked up and noticed that she was trying to hide a smile under her serious demeanor. Even David seemed more at ease as he stood there with her not too far away. I wondered if I missed something because they looked too comfortable.

"I guess we should get a move on." I finally said.

"Right. Ivy and I could take the right tunnel and you two could continue on the left."

That surprised me, especially since it came out of David's mouth. "Yeah, sounds like a plan." I said and started to walk towards the left tunnel.

I had walked for a minute or so when I had to say something about what I had witnessed. "Jenks-"

"Yes."

"I didn't even start my sentence!"

"I know what you're going to say."

"Really? And what would that be?"

"That if it was weird seeing David take the lead and have Ivy on his team."

I looked at the pixie next to me. "Something like that. I just wonder if we missed something?"

"You can wonder all you like once we are out of this filthy dungeon-sewer I don't know what the Turn this is. But let's find the Weres and _your_ boyfriend."

"What did you say?"

Jenks had taken flight and was out of my reach. He laughed at my outburst. We were now walking in an area that had metal doors that were probably jail cells. Except of bars they were solid metal. I stopped talking and began to walk slowly and with caution. If this was where they had them I should probably start opening each door. I took out my splat gun and walked back towards the first door. I decided to start from the beginning and make my way down the tunnel.

"I got your back, Rache." His tone had changed back to serious.

"Thanks," I said. I was glad that my voice didn't show the fear I was beginning to feel. Which was deep in my belly. With gun at hand, I opened the first door. I was relieved that nothing jumped out on me. That's one. I closed the door and proceeded to the next door. I pulled on the handle but this one was locked. I knocked on the cold metal and waited in case I heard anyone in there. Nothing stirred within the cell. I figured it was empty and moved to the next one. I grabbed the handle and pulled it, another empty cell. I sure hoped Ivy and David were having better luck. I glanced down the tunnel, three more doors.

I went to the next one and reached to open the door. I never got to the handle because the sudden rattling sound made me recoil away from the door. I looked around with gun at hand. I realized the rattling was coming from the last door.

"Ok, this could either be good or bad. What do you think?" I asked Jenks.

"Only one way to find out. I'm ready when you are."

I nodded. Slowly I made my way towards the last door. The beating of my heart was up to my ears. I had my splat gun on my right hand; I switched the weapon to wipe my hands clean from my sweat. I switched it back to my right and wiggled my fingers on the left one.

"Ok, I'm going to open it." And I reached for the handle.

To be continued…


	7. Hungry Pain

**House of Pain**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Hungry Pain**

I reached and grasped the cold handle. It's simple. Just twist it and open the door. As simple as this task was I didn't want to open the door. Call me a chicken, but I was nervous about what was on the other side of this door. Whoever kept banging must really want out. Can't say I blame him or her. I wiggled my fingers again. I raised my hand with the splat gun and pointed directly at the door. I looked at Jenks and gave him a nod that I was ready. I turned the handle and it stayed in place. Just great. I tried the handle again but it didn't twist open. This could always be a good thing, right? I let go and I'll admit I felt slightly relieved while I took a deep breath.

"It's locked, Jenks." I said feeling breathless.

"I see that."

I did have to open the door. Regardless of what could be on that side of the door I had to help it. Please don't let it be a hungry vampire. I began to search my pockets for any pins but of course I had none since I wasn't expecting to open any locks.

"Move over Rache. I got this."

Jenks flew in front of the handle and stuck his sword in the keyhole. He began to maneuver it with such expertise. After a few twists and turns I heard the latch click open. Jenks flew out of the way to let me open the door. Before I could reach the handle the door was slammed wide open. In this poor light I couldn't see what came out at me. I got the wind knocked out of me as it tackled me into the wet ground. Yuck! Not only was I royally pissed at getting wet in this filthy water but I was angry at my attacker who I was not going to let it kill me. Too bad my splat gun flew out of my hand as I had fallen to the ground.

In all this confusion I was happy that I did not panic. Instead like I had practiced in my martial arts training with Ivy I pushed up with my hands and lifted one foot to throw it behind me. I was surprised at how easy that was. I almost expected it to give me more of a fight. Still, I was not going to take any chances so I rolled out of its reach and stood up quickly. I saw the splat gun by my leg and got it in one quick motion. I pointed the gun and was ready to press the trigger.

"We've found the King of the elves." Jenks said.

"Huh? Trent?" I said as I let go of the trigger.

The person in the floor that Jenks said was Trent scrambled on all fours towards me. He stopped shortly as he seemed to be hurt. The sudden twitch of pain did not stop him for long as he made his way towards me. He stood up on his knees and grabbed me around my waist. I was too shocked to push him off. I have to admit I felt bad. I brushed his silvery blond hair back to try to console him. Through the dirty grime I could see a really bad bump on his forehead near his hairline. It was a large wound that had bruised; the good thing is that it had stopped bleeding. Other than that there were other minor cuts and bruises. This was good because if he were as hurt as Quen it would have made it harder to get him out of here. His clothes were soaked from the dirty sewer and there were minor rips and tears. Gently I pushed his hands away and knelt down before him. I needed to calm him down so we could get out of this filth.

"Trent, listen to me. Everything will be all right. You have to get up so we can get out of this place. Understand?"

He nodded.

"Good, come on." I stood up and took his hand to get him on his feet. He was not going to make it easy because he didn't budge from his position. The only thing he did was hold on to my hand a wee too tight. And here I was thinking that he was too weak.

"Thank you Rachel. I knew you would come and help me."

"We must leave now. Trent, come on. Get up."

This time he stood up with my help. Once on his two feet I lead the way out of this tunnel. I should have realized that he was too hurt to walk on his own. I glanced behind me and noticed that Trent was in fact limping as he slowly made his way. If we were to get out of this place as soon as possible I needed to go back and help him move along faster. The faster we got out of this place the better. Besides, I didn't want to get caught in this place. As far as I could see there was nowhere to hide. Unless I considered the cells Trent had been held but of course that was a death trap. I walked towards Trent; the scared Trent of a few seconds ago was gone. As he limped he hid his pain with a mask of arrogance.

"Let me help. Put your arm around me."

"I can walk on my own."

"Trent, unless you want to attract attention from the hungry vampires then be my guest. But I promised Quen I would get your sorry butt out of here. Now let me help you."

"Quen sent you here?"

I don't know why, but I wondered if I had broken something in his heart. There was a hint of pain in those forest green eyes. And it wasn't from the injuries he had.

"Yes…Quen arrived badly injured in my front door. I promised him I would help you."

He nodded. His face held that arrogant mask once again. "Fine, Morgan. Help me out I want to get out of this stench as soon as possible."

I couldn't help it but feel a bit of anger towards him. How could he not appreciate what I was doing? I was putting myself in the line of danger. Yet I couldn't blame him because I had hurt him. He thought I had come on my own to help him not that it was a request from Quen. He stood there as I went to his side and held him around his slim waist. Hesitantly he wrapped his arm around me. With my help, he was able to move at a quicker pace. I glanced up and there in front of me was Jenks flying backwards with a huge grin on his face. That pixie man was enjoying my bickering with Trent.

We left those jail cells that Trent had been a prisoner and were now stepping into the circular room with all the four tunnels. We stopped in the middle and I glanced at the tunnel Ivy and David had taken. There was no sound to let us know if they were making their way back. I wanted to get out of this place yet I couldn't continue without knowing if they had found the missing Weres and knowing that they were fine.

"Should we wait for them or should we continue out of here? What do you think Jenks?"

"Who cares what he thinks?" Trent snapped.

"I care. I could let go of you here and let you get lost."

"I would rather leave him here in this stench," Jenks said in a heated tone. Trent looked up at the pixie then at me in bewilderment. He couldn't believe that I would seriously agree with Jenks. "But…I would rather get out of this stinker."

"Then let's keep moving."

Trent didn't say a word and continued to walk with my help. Before we entered the tunnel I stopped. Both Trent and Jenks looked at me. Jenks realized what had made me stop when he took out his sword at the sound of splashing water. It sounded like it was coming from both tunnels. I took a few steps back. Jenks had flown back and was now hovering next to me. The splashing was getting louder as they got closer. Hisses were heard at random from either tunnel. This is definitely not good.

"Back up!" I said in a loud whisper.

We walked back until we were in the middle of the room. I let go of Trent and stood in front of him him. Jenks remained by my side. I took the splat gun and pointed at either tunnel while we waited. Good thing I had energy spindled within me because if we were outnumbered we will definitely need something to use against them. I tried to push the fear I felt as the creatures emerged from the tunnel. I fired twice, the first time I missed. The second time I got one and it fell into the dirty water. A few more continued to exit both tunnels. None attacked, even when one of them had fallen down. What they did instead was to shrill in such a high pitch. They stopped running in circles and were now standing in place around us. The vampires stood there with menacing eyes and hissing in anger.

These were not your drop dead gorgeous type vampires. Instead they were hideous to look at. They were frail looking; their bones were visible under that translucent pale skin. They were all men with torn shirts and jeans. Their movements were all alike in an animalistic stance; they were hunched, bared their sharp yellow fangs, and clenched their bony fists. I could see how Quen got all those scratches as I looked at their long claw like nails. My heart began to beat faster. I had to calm down. One thing I learned from living with Ivy is that vampires can smell fear. It's such an aphrodisiac that could cause these apparently hungry vampires to go into frenzy. I took deep breaths to keep my pulse down. These vampires were most likely the same ones Quen had been talking about.

"What are we going to do?" Trent whispered behind my back.

Whispering was not going to prevent them from listening on us. Of course I didn't tell that to Trent. He was too close that I had felt his hot breath on the back of my neck. I know this is not the time or place but for some reason feeling him this close to me got me thinking about that night. I tried to push it out of my subconscious since it would not help me right now. The only thing it was causing was getting me to blush.

"Don't tempt them, Rache." Jenks said from my shoulder.

"What are you talking about?" I whispered back.

"You're like a shiny red tomato and guess what? These creeps look very hungry."

I couldn't argue with Jenks because he was right. Besides the vampires surrounding us are our top priority. I hate this yet I always have a knack to get myself in these types of situations. No time to dwell in that. Right now I had to think of a way to get us all out alive.

To be continued…


	8. Bloody Pain

**House of Pain**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Bloody Pain**

We stood there surrounded by the stares of the hungry vampires. That didn't last for long, as if there was an inaudiblewhistle they all sprang at the same time towards us. I had my splat gun already aiming at them. I fired twice; thankfully I managed to shoot two of them. A vampire leaped towards Jenks, who flew straight up near the ceiling. Another one leaped at Jenks who remained near the ceiling. From his wings I saw sparkling pixie dust falling directly on their faces. That got them to stop jumping. As the dust began to take effect the vampires rubbed their itching faces. Their nails were long enough that they were clawing their faces into a bloody mess.

Seeing as how they were invulnerable I aimed my splat gun at the vampires and shot them down. If Jenks kept pixing the vampires then I would have an open window to shoot them down. Jenks saw me take them down and realized the same idea. He flew around the room and pixed every vampire in the room. I shot the vampires that had gotten Jenks' special treatment.

I would move around and shoot the itching vampires. I was running around the room that by chance I glanced up and saw a vampire leaping towards me; I barely managed to roll out of the way. From the roll I got up on my two feet then aimed at the vampire. A sudden burning sensation on my arm prevented me from keeping a steady aim. I had not been quick enough since the creep managed to cut me on my arm. I tried to ignore the pain and aim my weapon. I shot him, as he was about to leap at me. I lost my focus on the action when I heard Trent's scream and glanced at his direction. There was a vampire holding on to Trent as he pushed his head sideways. The vampire's fangs were drawn out, ready to bite him.

"Jenks! Pix that vampire!"

"You got it Rache!"

He flew to his aide and pixed the vampire. In the process he got Trent as well. I'm going ahead and say it was an accident but glancing at Jenk's face I might retract that and think it was partially intentional. Trent scratched his neck and arms. He must've not gotten it as bad compared to the vampire that had been holding him. The vampire viciously scratched and hissed while he rolled in the dirty water.

I should've been more aware of my surroundings than stand there like a dumb witch. One moment I'm standing there the next I'm being grabbed tightly around my neck and getting my back slammed into the stoned wall. Everything went black for a few seconds. I felt nauseated when my head began to spin in fast circles. It hurt so much I hoped I didn't get a concussion.

The vampire held me in place as he grabbed my neck with one hand. With his other hand he tried to remove my splat gun from my hand. I know I can't battle a vampire and I should've known that he would eventually get the gun. But don't blame me for trying. I kept trying to hold on to the gun. I started to loosen my grip when he began to twist my hand and I felt like he would break my wrist. I finally let go and he threw the gun behind him. Using his free hand he took hold of my neck with both cold clammy hands. He didn't squeeze to the point that he would break my neck but he did slam me into the wall. That got me seeing stars. He tightened his grip and got closer to me. He was by my neck when he hissed at me. The creep loosened his hold on my neck and noticed my scar. I felt his disgusting tongue as he gave my scar one long lick. I tried to use all my strength to push him off but that was futile.

My mind raced with possible ideas to get him off. My eyebrows shot up when I realized I did have one other weapon. And this nasty vampire couldn't do anything about it. I still had my spindled energy. I concentrate into getting the energy transferred to my hands. I felt a jolt as the energy flowed through my body and used it to push the vampire. I was surprised by the power as I saw him get thrown to the other side of the room, taking down two or three vampires on the way. Everything seemed to stand still for a second as they all looked at me. Trent looked at me with a terrified expression, as his eyes were wide open. Jenks in the other hand was impressed.

"Nice one!" he said cheering me on from the top of the ceiling.

As everything stopped spinning I saw my splat gun was closer to Trent. Since the elf was hurt and it took him a great deal of time to create a protective circle from the energy he got from his familiar, this would be the best weapon to protect him.

"Trent! Grab my splat gun and shoot the vampires!" I tried to scream. My voice was hoarse from getting my life choked out of me.

He heard me and noticed the gun a few steps away. Even though he was nervous from the creepy vampires he held the gun like he had done it before. I hoped he didn't shoot me in the process. I walked away from the wall a tad dazed from being slammed into it and for using that much energy. I stopped cold in my steps as I saw him point the gun at me.

"What the Turn do you think you are doing?" I hoarsely screamed at him.

I was too slow to react and jump out of the way as he pressed the trigger. The spell missed me by inches and instead it got a vampire that was behind me. I glanced behind me to see it roll its eyes back and fall flat into the wet ground. I turned around towards Trent and gave him a meager smile. He returned a wicked smile back at me. Trying to scare me I see?

As I looked around, thankfully I saw a few of them still standing. Even then I couldn't seem to have the energy to fight these hungry vampires. After I blasted that vampire it took a lot of my energy, leaving me fatigued. I hated to see the other vampires were slowly recovering from the pixie dust. My fear escalated when I heard splashing from one of the tunnels. It sounded like multiple steps making their way quickly into the circular room.

This cannot be happening. If we can barely fight these vampires what will we do with more? From the corner of my eye I saw a recovering vampire running from my right. I used whatever energy I had left to do a quick Judo technique. I rolled and with the vampire's momentum I threw it behind me. Too bad it didn't stay down for long. It got up on his feet and ran to attack me again.

"Jenks? A little help?" I said when I tried to repeat the same movement.

"I'm trying Rache." Jenks replied. He had been flying low and escaped the hungry vampire that nearly grabbed him.

"Rachel!"

I looked up at the familiar voice. Boy was I happy to see Ivy. David was trailing behind her with two scared women behind him. I was able to recognize them as our two missing pack members. There seemed to be a third person behind them but I couldn't see who it was. I got up but didn't stay up for long. Once again the vampire tackled me hard into the wet ground. I can't tell if it was the same vampire, not that it mattered.

I tried to push it away as it began to drool all over my face. I didn't have the energy within me; even if I did I still wouldn't be able to push him off since it would be like trying to push a semi truck. I was glad when the vampire was picked up and thrown away from me. I wipe the drool from my face and I looked up to see that it was Ivy.

"Thank you," I whispered, my throat still hurt after getting choked.

She gave me her hand to help me on my feet. We all stood scattered but near each other in the middle of the room. One of the vampires was about to leap when some force prevented him from moving. In unison they all fell on their knees and coward in fear. They scrambled towards the farthest edge of the room. They kept crawling away but where prevented by the stoned wall.

We didn't hear anything. Everything became eerily silent. There were scattered sounds of water dripping but nothing else. I glanced at all the tunnels only to see them empty. I stood next to Ivy when I felt her tense.

"What is it Ivy?" I asked.

"It's a vampire, this one feels strong."

We all turned at the same time at either tunnel, the sweet sound of humming was heard echoing from everywhere. The humming sounded feminine; it was a caressing sound that made such an enchanting melody. The song seeped through me making me feel soothing all over. The intoxicating humming took away my pains; I was able to forget about my throbbing head and the cut from my arm. The sweet melody was not only affecting me but Trent as well. He nearly collapsed to the floor but was held in place by one of the Weres.

"What the heck is she?" I managed to ask. I wondered if it was only affecting Trent and me.

"Who am I, you wonder?" responded a voice hidden in the shadows.

Out of nowhere a cloaked woman appeared in the circular room. Her beautiful silk cloak was a rich color that resembled blood. It covered her from head to toe. She stood there in the ankle high dirty water, not caring to get her expensive cloak dirty. No one moved while she stood there with her head slightly bowed to hide her face within the shadows. Slowly she raised her head and the faint light in the room made only her red lips visible. Those lips curved up to flash a smile that the mere sight of it gave me goose bumps. Where have I seen that smile?

To be continued…


	9. Red Pain

**House of Pain**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Red Pain**

I was mesmerized by that smile. I could have sworn I've seen it before. I couldn't keep my eyes away from those red full lips. If it weren't for Ivy I would have still been standing there staring at her like some puppet. She touched my shoulder and instantly that helped me break the link with the vampire. Her smile grew wider making it look more evil as she gently removed the cloak. I was not the only one who gasped; Trent was surprised to see who stood before us all. She was so nice too! I couldn't remember her name but I definitely knew it was the same woman that had approached Trent and me at Takata's party. I went from surprised to angry, which she seemed to enjoy. She began to walk around the circumference of the circular room. Not knowing what she would do we kept our eyes on her following her every step. Every time she passed by her minion they would coward away from her. They were truly afraid of her!

"You're a vampire?" Trent spoke first.

"Surprise, surprise!" She purred. She touched the amulet on her slender neck. "Thanks to this lovely piece of jewelry I can hide what I am."

That explained how she had made herself look more human. It was not powerful magic since I had the feeling of otherness towards her. That night I hadn't cared much to figure her out.

"Victoria La Fleur," I said remembering her name, "Why kidnap Trent Kalamack?"

"Besides being a lovely specimen? With those beautiful green eyes and soft silveryhair. It would have been enjoyable cuddling with him if he had been awake. Unfortunately my subjects got carried away. What a pity." She said pouting.

I glanced at Trent who seemed surprised. He noticed me looking at him and tried to do his best to stand straight and hide his face behind that mask of his. I could tell he was not too happy about having been in her arms in his unconscious state. In the other hand, she was satisfied with his reaction. The smile she had on her beautiful face was not sweet at all, it was rather menacing. She was enjoying seeing Trent squirm under her scrutiny. I in the other hand was getting frustrated. She was ignoring me by not answering my question.

"Ivy? Is it? Yes, I've heard of you. You are even lovelier in person." Her beautiful face turned ugly for an instant then in a blink of an eye her face was that beautiful mask. "Of course…the one that spoke such words is no longer…with us. What a pity. Unless, of course, a descendant of the Tamwood clan decides to join me?"

Ivy gave her an icy smile, "Like I told my old friend. I have a place I belong to already."

"You never answered my question _Vicky_." I butted in. I was getting tired of having vampires wanting to enroll Ivy into their little clans.

"The witch wishes to know why I took her boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend!"

She laughed lightly. "Of course. Trying to hide from everyone, even now."

"I'm not hiding anything because it's the truth."

"Very well then, if you say so. But I do wonder, love, why was his scent all over you? I saw you two having so much fun in the dance floor. And if he is not your 'boyfriend', as you say, then why did you leave the party with him?"

I didn't say a word. I was shocked at this revelation. Had she spent her time in the party watching us? If so, didn't she see we were drunk? If we had been sober we would have never danced together let alone leave together! And that night would have never taken place. I looked at her and wondered if she had followed us? She was enjoying this, her mouth curved into a satisfied smirk. I don't know how but I knew she had followed us. Why?

"I wanted to confirm with my senses; my eyes, hearing, and yes even my nose of what happened late that night. Aren't you a lying witch? Tsk, tsk."

Thanks to Vicky the cat was out of the bag. I didn't dare look at Ivy. I didn't tell her the complete truth after I ran out of Ceri's baby shower. I didn't look at anyone; my eyes were still on Victoria. How I loathed her, I wanted to hurt her so bad.

"Don't let her get the best out of you," Ivy whispered, she stood closer to me.

I promised myself that once we were out of here I had to tell Ivy the complete truth. Hopefully she didn't stay mad at me for long, believing that I didn't trust her enough to tell her why I was mad at Trent. I didn't dwell on this for long since Victoria wanted to continue her charade.

"Rachel, love, why do you think I kidnapped him, then?"

"Why don't we stop this dance, it's getting tiresome. Just tell me."

She laughed again, "So demanding! And feisty! No wonder some women are attracted to you." She said glancing at Ivy.

"You kidnapped Mr. Kalamack to take over the brimstone business, right?" David spoke from where he stood with the two Weres by his side and Trent on the other.

"That is an interesting hypothesis. It is."

"That's not right?" I said. For some reason something in my gut told me she was telling the truth. She had not kidnapped Trent to take him out of the brimstone business and making it easy for her to take over. Something else had caused her to do that. "Then what was the reason," I whispered.

She stopped pacing around us once she had completed a full circle and stood where she had started. She looked enraged, almost like she would burst from it. I couldn't keep my eyes away from the full strength of her gaze. If looks could kill I would have definitely been toast.

"I was once in love," she whispered. All the rage in her face was sucked deep inside some hole and all that was left was complete sadness. That was all she said. Silence crept all over the room all while her eyes seemed to be lost in some memory of her lover. Lost in her thoughts a red tear fell from her eye.

I almost felt rude to ask, almost. It's not like she has been the only one in love in this room. One time or another we've all gone through that. I really wanted to speed this up and get the Turn out of this sewer.

"What does that have to do with this?"

The sadness on her face disappeared, once again covered by pure hatred. "What does this have to do with this? WHAT DOES IT HAVE TO DO?"

I was feeling stupid for asking now. The last thing I wanted to do was enrage this vampire any further. And if her power was any indication at how her minions' coward in fear from her then I had definitely done a stupid move by angering her. I didn't care thought. I was angry myself.

"You took my only true love! It was your fault he died!"

"What? I took him? I have never met you in my life. How would I take your lover?"

"Don't play games, _love_!"

"I'm not!" I tried to think of the people I had dated recently. Then it hit me. The only one I cared for so much had died when he was with me. I began to shake my head in denial. It couldn't be. No, it couldn't! Having the courage I looked at Ivy. Did she know that he had dated this red monster? Ivy seemed to be in the same shocked effect because she shook her head.

"Yes, that's right, love. You stole Kisten from me! The only true love of my life. My beautiful Kisten!" She might be a master of hiding her feelings behind a mask but at this very moment she let go of everything and cried in front of us. "My lovely Kisten."

Not being able to hide my own feelings I felt my eyes water. "I loved him too! And it was not my fault he died. Piscary had something to do with his death. Which in case you might care, I'm looking for his murderer and believe me, he will pay for what he did!"

"I know that Piscary was in part responsible for his death but I still blame you for the other part."

"Don't listen to her Rachel." Ivy told me.

"Yeah, Rache. Don't listen to this vampire. She is soured up because after her Kisten had taste," Jenks said from my shoulder.

I felt slightly better knowing my friends still had my back. I looked at her and tried to equal my stare as intense as she had it. "Say what you want about his death. My conscience is clear."

That was partly a lie, because deep down I did feel slightly guilty for his death. I closed my eyes when I remembered seeing him on his bathroom floor. I felt Ivy hold me steady after I felt myself sway. I opened my eyes with tears now falling down. "Then why? Why take Trent. He had nothing to do with Kisten."

"_Au contraire_, love. Just like you made me suffer by taking my lover away from me I wanted to do the same. I took your lover from you to make you suffer like I am."

I looked at her not believing what I heard. She did all of this out of a jealousy fit? This was a truly a crazy vampire. "You wanted to make me suffer? Let me tell you something. The only thing you've done is making me angry! You got your henchmen to hurt a friend of mine; causing _his_ love of his life to suffer from watching him in the condition he was left. Then you take two of my pack members. To end this, no you did not cause me to suffer by taking my so-called _lover_. You only caused me to get me mad by hurting my friends."

Victoria La Fleur, she had looked so beautiful in her elegant clothes that night at Takata's party. Now her pitiful self looked horrific and angry. Her cloak was wet at the hemand her dark mascara had run down her smooth ivory skin. Her eyes burned of pure hatred at me.

"If that's the case, I take it you don't mind if I have some fun with Mr. Kalamack?"

She wasn't going to play nice. A promise is a promise. I told Quen I would get Trent out of here and I was not about to let this crazy vampire shred him to pieces. Of course, even if I had not promised Quen to get his boss out of here I still wouldn't let her hurt him. Victoria removed the cloak to reveal a beautiful red sparkling blouse. Red leather pants and knee high military boots. She leaped towards Trent's direction. The instant she did so two things happened. Her fearful minions showed no signs of fear and uncoiled from their crouching position to attack us. The other thing that happened is that I used what little I had of my spindled energy to blast Ms. La Fleur. It didn't send her flying to the wall but it was enough to stop her.

One of the frail looking vampires attacked one of my pack members. She was grabbed and pushed down to her knees. That allowed me to see the third person that had been hiding behind them. It was a young man with blond ruffled hair, slightly shorter than David. He began to shift into his werewolf form to attack the vampire. Both girls took his cue and began to transform as well. The vampire tried to grip her but that wouldn't stop the transformation. This was one way they could have a chance against the vicious vampires. The young guy in his wolf form had light brown fur. He had transformed first and was now using his strong jaws to bite on the vampire's neck and get him off from the still transforming werewolf.

David on the other hand, had the upper hand for not only being a werewolf with experience but he has the focus within him that seemed to give him that extra strength. He did a partial transformation. His amber eyes glowed in the darkness and his teeth were sharper. His hands had grown longer with elongated fingers and nails sharp enough to cut the vampires. Jenks flew to help the young Weres by pixing the thin yet powerful vampires. I noticed he did so with more precise accuracy than when he helped Trent.

Victoria got up; her wet hair looked like it was dripping blood. She glanced around the room. It turned out she was looking for me. She locked her gaze with mine as she stalked towards me. Ivy finished a double kick on a vampire and moved to stand before me. "I got this," she told me.

"No! I want the witch! Get out of my way Tamwood!"

"From someone that knew Kisten really well I hadn't realized he had done some silly things like get with the likes of you. But you know, I'm glad that in the end he finally was smart enough to be with someone who cared so much for him and he did the same for her."

"Ivy, don't make her angrier." I said behind her. Besides that was my job I always ended up making things worse.

"I see you wish to take your friend's fate as well, then so be it."

They clashed into each other as fists and kicks were thrown and blocked from either one. I was impressed at the speed they were going at it. Victoria slowly increased her speed. In a swift move Ivy grabbed Victoria's amulet and yanked it from her. The glamour that made her look human disappeared. Her already ivory skin looked translucent with a hint of grayness to it. Small thin veins were visible from her temples and on her arms.

I went to stand by Trent who still had my gun. He had it aimed at the vampires who were at the moment busy with David and the three other Weres. One of the vampires managed to sneak behind Ivy and he was about to grab her. Not while I'm here. I yanked my splat gun from Trent, who scolded me in the process, and then I pressed the trigger when I aimed towards the vampire.

"This can't be happening!" I said as I tried the trigger once again. The Turn with this! It was empty.

I tugged the splat gun on the back of my jeans and without thinking twice about it I ran to help Ivy. I didn't know what I would do about the vampire who was trying to gnaw on her neck. I didn't get the chance to figure that out because I was held back. I felt someone's grip on my arm. I turned around expecting to see a vampire instead it was Trent who had stopped me.

"Hold on!" he said.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm trying to help you!"

"Well stopping me will not help me. You are only letting my friend get hurt."

"Will you stop trying to get away from me? Rachel, I said I'm trying to help you!"

"How will you help me? Huh? You are injured, you don't know how to fight, and that's why you have Quen and tall freak."

"I will tell you, I just don't want to shout it to the world!"

I stopped fighting him and went towards him to see what his big idea was all about. Besides, it's not like they wouldn't be able to hear him anyway. I needed to remind him that vampires and Weres have a keen sense of hearing.

"I've noticed that the energy you used from ley lines has been effective against the vampires. Even with Victoria."

"I've noticed that too. Only problem is that I don't have any more spindled energy and we are in an area where I can't gather energy."

"You seem to forget that I have a familiar. I could gather my energy through there and transfer it to you."

I looked at those green eyes and wondered if they had hit him really hard in that elf head of his? I had to admit, Trent had come up with an excellent plan. Not that I would tell him that since it would go to his head. This would definitely work even if I were surprised that Trent was helping me. If we were going to do this we had to do this now. I glanced at Ivy and she had managed to remove the vampire that had been at her back. But she wouldn't be able to keep at it any longer.

I wanted to ask him why he was doing this. The answer was probably that he wanted to leave this place. I know I did. "Fine, let's do this."

In order for this to work we had to have skin contact with one another. He unbuttoned his sleeves and pulled them back. I was standing before him when he grabbed my forearms first; I did the same after a few seconds. Trent closed his eyes; I figured it was his way to concentrate while he had contact with his familiar. Meanwhile I looked around us hoping we didn't get attacked by a vampire. Good thing David noticed that we were up to something and kept them away from us. Even Ivy tried to keep Vicky away from us. Jenks in the other hand had changed targets and was trying to pix the big bad red head. No not me, the evil vampire.

I knew by the sudden jolt in my forearm, where Trent held me, that he had started transferring ley line energy. I hadn't meant to, but as a reaction I gripped his forearm tighter. Immediately I looked up to see if he had reacted to my grip. Either he didn't feel it or he ignored it since his face continued to be serene as he concentrated. Instead of looking elsewhere I looked at his face and felt gratitude towards him. Here he was helping me. Who would've known? I don't know why, but I kept looking at his calm and handsome face. He must've felt me looking at him because he opened those forest green eyes. I didn't look away but I held my breath as we locked our gazes. I wanted to look away but I couldn't. I don't know if it was the ley line energy or if it was the intense stare but I felt my entire body grow warm and full of energy.

"Do you think you have enough," Trent spoke suddenly.

"A little bit more."

This time I closed my eyes. I began to gather the energy and store it in my mind. I wanted it to be all bunched together into a tight ball. I was nearing the point where I couldn't hold any more. This had to work. If I used it all towards Vicky we would be able to get rid of her. I opened my eyes when I heard someone's grunt nearby. The first thing I noticed was Vicky with a deep gash on the side of her face. I wondered if Ivy was responsible for Vicky's makeover. I realized it had been David who was now slowly getting up from the ground, he groaned in pain as he got up. Ivy stopped herself from running to David and check on him. Instead she kept her stance before Vicky. I felt my mind reach the threshold and knew it was time. I let go of Trent and looked directly at Vicky.

"Oh Vicky! I have something for you."

"Vicky? You insolent witch! I, Victoria La Fleur, will teach you wretched witch some manners!"

"Ivy now would be a good time for you to move out of the way!"

Knowing that I had something up my sleeves she did as I asked her to. I raised both my arms leveled at my chest then I raised my hands so my palms were showing. In a blink of an eye all the energy stored within me rushed out from my hands. The invisible blast knockedher into and through the stoned wall.

"Whoa! That must've hurt!" Jenks said falling down to my side.

I didn't realize I was being held by Trent. At one point during the release of the energy my legs had felt wobbly and I knew for sure I was going to drop to the floor. I was kept on my two feet thanks to Trent. Ivy walked towards the huge hole that I helped create. Through the rubble she looked to see if there was anything left of Victoria La Fleur. Too tired to move I stood there with Trent's help. David walked towards me and smiled, he was still in partial transformation that his smile as sweet as it was looked out of place with the sharp teeth. He must have noticed my look since he stopped smiling. He didn't walk any further only to transform his body into his human form. Within the dark shadows his eyes still shimmered in that amber color.

"You did good. But we will need to get out of here as soon as possible. The three wolves are still young and they will need to rest after they change back," David said.

I nodded. It was the only thing I could do. I was too tired to speak. I looked up when Ivy emerged from the opening.

"Well, she is not going to be bothering anyone else."

"Are you certain?" Trent asked her.

She looked annoyed at his comment. "Of course I'm sure. She was already part of the undead. And thanks to that blast she won't be walking up, since she was-"

"Blown to smithereens! She is in itty bitty pieces!" Jenks yelled. I never noticed the pixie fly towards the open hole.

"Yes, to put it bluntly that's what's left of her." Ivy confirmed.

I glanced down at Trent who had bent down as if he was going to hurl. "Trent if you throw up on me I will kick your butt…when I have the energy."

"I'm not going to vomit, Morgan. I'm still in pain and I can't stand any longer."

Relieved that it was finally over I looked around me. The werewolves had done a gruesome job. The now dead vampires had deep gashes on their backs, chest, and face. The murky water was now red with their blood. I was either desensitized by the smell because at this point I couldn't smell the sewer water and the decay of the corpses down in the tunnels.

"Yeah, let's get out of here," I finally said.

I took a step away from Trent, in doing so I felt my knees buckle beneath me. The energy I borrowed from Trent had taken a toll on me. If it weren't for Ivy I would have fallen in the now bloodied sewer water. Ivy moved to stand between Trent and myself to help us out of here. I have to hand it to her for willing to help Trent and that he was willing to take her helping hand.

The three werewolves remained in their wolf form. Knowing about them through David, young werewolves need to rest for hours after a transformation. They had to wait to transform into their human form once we were out of the sewer. Otherwise it would be difficult to have David carrying all of them. Without uttering another word we moved towards the exit. Once on the move no one dared to give the place a last glance. Even as we went through the tunnel, the corpses hanging on either side were ignored. We all wanted out of this place. The two torches Elizabeta had lit up were still blazingtheir orange light.

Her sprawled body caught my eye. She lay there with a surprised look on her face. I wonder which one had surprised her to her death. Guilt rushed through me, leaving me feeling cold. I should have stopped running towards that tunnel and should have gone back to help Ivy. One quick glance at her face and I knew she was not mad at me. She had smiled after that ordeal. A smile concealed in the shadows of this underground lair. She wanted to hide how content she was that it had been David who had helped her. Taking another glance to my left I got a good look at Ivy and David. I tried to hide my smile but Ivy caught it. I saw her eyes cast downward to Trent. She probably thought I was doing it for Trent. I didn't care at the moment. Because I was thinking that they made a cute couple. Finally, we were almost out of this place once and for all. We went up the two sets of stairs and were in the room we started from.

"Now what? Should we blast through the black door and walk out like this in front of the partygoers? I'm too tired to try to go through the vent again." I said. I could use a nice long nap right about now.

"Or we can check if any of these doors lead to the back of the building and take one of the vans parked outside." Jenks said from my shoulder.

"And how do you know that?"

"Because I'm good like that."

"He overheard the two guards talking," Ivy said, giving a light kick at the sleeping witches on the floor.

"That would definitely work." I said.

To be continued…


	10. Sweet Pain

**House of Pain**

**Disclaimer: **Hallow series belong to the wonderful Kim Harrison.

The last chapter! I want to thank everyone for reading this story and hopefully you all enjoyed it!Sorry it took long!

* * *

**Chapter 10: Sweet Pain**

Jenks flew close to my face. Those dragonfly-like wings stirring up the cold air causing me to get goose bumps down my neck. He had a huge grin while his arms were crossed over his chest. The pixie man was gloating because he was right. Just like he overheard, there were three black vans parked outside, waiting to be borrowed by us. Of course, I had no intention of returning the van. We could always abandon it somewhere deserted. Ivy opened the back doors with the keys she found from the unconscious witch. Lucky us, since I didn't have a clue on how to hot-wire a car. I can't speak for just myself, for all I know Ivy, David, or even Jenks might know how. Before leaving the back office Ivy had gotten the bright idea to search the sleeping witches' pockets. One of them had the keys to one of the vans.

With the back doors opened the three Werewolves begun to climb inside. They were beginning to show signs of wearing down. Trent and I made our way towards the passenger side. I was about to go in first, instead I decided to let Trent go first. He hesitated for a second. I guess he was not too thrilled about being in between a living vampire and a witch. I was beginning to feel the chilly weather seep in my wet clothes as I stood outside. If Trent didn't get inside quick enough I was going to shove him. Jenks was not the only one feeling the cold since that sneaky pixy buried himself inside my jacket's collar. Trying not to grunt too much, Trent finally made his way inside the van. I followed him and closed the door. Jenks climbed out of my jacket and sat on my earring.

Trent was not the only one trying to hide his pain. From the back I heard David grunt in pain as he tried to jump inside the van. Victoria's blow to his stomach must've been very powerful. I took a look behind me and noticed that David kept his face away from Ivy. He winced as he settled in the back of the van. Ivy was still able to notice.

"Do you want to sit in the front?" Ivy asked with a slight tenderness to her voice.

"It's nothing. I'm alright."

"You sure?" Ivy asked.

"David, it's no biggie. I can switch spots with you." I said. Not that I was thrilled about sitting with three Werewolves, even if they were exhausted.

"Really, I'm fine back here. Besides, I'm the only one qualified in here to calm down three young Werewolves."

Ivy wanted to continue to persist but something inside her caused her to stop. She backed away and began to close the two doors but not before David stopped her.

"Something wrong?"

"Thank you. The both of you." David said, flashing Ivy a small smile.

Ivy's face turned a light pink, "It was nothing." She seemed like she wanted to say something else. Instead she closed the doors and quickly walked to the driver's side. Putting the keys in the ignition she started the car but she didn't move.

"What's wrong Ivy?"

"Should I drop him off at his place then take everyone else at the church?"

I glanced towards Trent to get an answer. His eyes were closed and seemed to be in a deep sleep. I let out a sigh. I know it would be easier to drop him off at his place. "Let's go to the church. Quen is there."

She got the van in gear and headed towards the church. She kept the van at a reasonable speed. She did so to prevent anyone in the back from going all over the place. No one spoke while she drove home. David had his head resting on the side of the van, his eyes were closed but I wasn't certain that he was sleeping. I glanced at the outside world through the window. I became startled when Trent's head fell on my shoulder. I tried to push him off. He was in such a deep sleep and I didn't have the energy to keep pushing him away. I gave up from preventing him for using me as a pillow. Jenks was also resting on my shoulder. Guess it took a toll on the pixie. I glanced at Ivy who had a smirk on her face.

"It's not funny," I said.

"It kinda is. Seeing your _boyfriend _leaning on you."

"Ivy…"

"It's alright."

"No it's not. I lied to you. I'm so sorry that I wasn't honest. I should have told you the complete truth."

"I understand, Rache. You looked like a mess and I knew something was bothering you. I figured you would eventually tell me."

"Then why do I still feel guilty? I need to make it up to you, somehow."

Ivy's smile grew wider, "Sometimes I feel lucky to have great friends like you and Jenks. I wouldn't trade it for anything."

"Aww, how sweet. I think I'm going to puke," Jenks said from my shoulder.

"Would you rather sit with the werewolves?" Ivy said.

"I'm comfortable in here, thanks anyway."

"Yeah, because Rachel is everyone's pillow," I said.

I felt instantly better when our church was within view. As we pulled up I nudged Trent so he would get his elf butt out of the van. He woke up startled. And can you believe it, he gave me an annoyed look for waking him up?

"We'll take a look at the wound on your head then you can have tall freak pick you and Quen up."

He didn't say anything; I opened the door to let us out of the van. I walked towards the back of the van. I was able to see Ivy giving David a hand as he slowly got out. Ivy mumbled something to David who gave her a nod in return. I wasn't able to hear what she said, other than that there were no other sounds of movement. I glanced inside the van and noticed that all three werewolves were in their human form. All three of them were in a deep sleep, cuddled in a puppy pile. Ivy had gone inside the church and was back with three robes in her hand. The three of us helped to put a robe on the sleeping Weres. I was able to stand on my own but I was not feeling strong enough to carry one of them. Not being much of help I stood back to let them have more access to get the sleeping Weres out of the back of the van. I noticed Ivy look away when David picked up one of the girls. I guess I was having too much fun watching them that I didn't notice Trent limping towards me.

"Where's Quen?" He asked as he stood next to me.

"Inside. Need help?"

"I can manage on my own."

"Fine by me."

I walked towards the front door and held it open for David and Ivy. David carried both girls with ease while Ivy carried the ruffled blonde guy. Slowly Trent made his way towards the front door.

"Any day Trent." I said trying to sound inpatient. He only glared at me. I let go of the door and went to him.

"I said I can manage on my own."

"Yeah, well I don't want to freeze my butt out here any longer watching you move like a turtle."

He scoffed at me but didn't object as I helped him inside. We made our way inside towards the living room where the three sleeping Weres had been put in different chairs. Seeing that there were no extra chairs we went to the dining table. Ceri was kind enough to pull out some chairs for us. I took a seat and Trent took the chair besides me. I didn't see Quen anywhere. Ceri returned with a small basin filled with warm water and a clean cloth. She set it on the table between us. I turned around and noticed Quen in the kitchen with a pain amulet. I got up to scold at him for moving about while he was still hurt.

In the process of getting up Trent grabbed me by my arm, "Stay…please."

"Ok…fine…let go, so I can start cleaning that big bump on your head. I'm betting you will impress the ladies with it."

I remained standing up while I took the cloth and submerged it in the warm water. I squeezed it to get the excess water out and began to gently clean his wound. I continued to wet the cloth to get the dirt and blood off. None of us spoke to one another. Once in a while I would glance down at his face wondering what he was thinking. He was staring off into space, deep in his thoughts. I glanced around me to see what the rest were up to. Quen had settled down in the kitchen while taking a sip of the tea Ceri had made. David and Ivy had their own mug as they sat in the living room. I noticed they were having a quiet conversation. Jenks was most likely with his family, checking on Matalina.

I looked back at Trent and decided to break the ice. Besides, there was something that I was meaning to ask. "You're really quiet." That got me a look. "You were also really quiet while Vicky was having her rant. What were you thinking when she told everyone about…that night." I didn't want to look at his eyes and focused on the now cleaner wound. It was a minor cut but it would definitely bruise and maybe swell if he didn't get some ice.

He was looking directly at me when I glanced down at his face. His voice cut the through the silence, "I suppose I was surprised to hear the truth. I had kept telling myself lies, trying to deny that night."

I resumed cleaning the wound and I didn't know if I should feel insulted. But who am I to be mad. I also had tried to lie myself into believing that night had never happened.

"I don't know how to say this…but," he started, a shy smile spread over his face. I stopped cleaning the wound and looked at him. "When I regained consciousness I kept thinking about the things I've done in my life. The good and the bad. One of the memories that kept coming back to me was what I had tried to forget the most."

His gaze became more intense and the shy smile was gone. His face hat turned serious. "I was able to keep myself sane by thinking of you. I kept remembering our night together, the bits and pieces at least. I suppose I thought that if I was going to die in there at least something very special had happened to me."

I didn't say anything at first. I was too shocked and so I kept looking at him. When words finally formed the only thing I could say was this. "They really must've hit that head of yours really hard. You should expect to see a huge bump on that noggin."

He sighed, "Rachel. I mean it."

What happened next, I would like to blame it on my weakened state. He pulled me down, sitting down on his thighs, and he kissed me. Like I said I was weak and therefore I couldn't pull away. The Turn with it, I'll admit it, it was nice. For that moment I was lost in time as he kissed me. He pulled off from the kiss and I was left looking at his face. Something about him looked wrong. He looked like Trent but I was not used to having him look at me with such tenderness in those green eyes. Another thing I immediately noticed was how eerily quiet it had become. Quickly I stood up and glanced at their smiling faces. Of course I was a nice shade of bright red. The kiss got me feeling warm but this made me boil.

"What? Nothing to see. Carry on." I said and took the seat next to Trent.

Ivy and David went back to their conversation. Yeah, that will give them something to talk about. Ceri apparently had made a new batch of tea and was filling up her and Quen's cup. I glanced at Quen who had a huge grin on that scarred face. The amulet Ceri made him must be strong stuff since he didn't seem to feel any pain while he grinned. Ceri made her way toward us and handed us a cup of hot tea. I took a sip and felt much better. Instead of keeping the silence for long I started the conversation.

"Don't do that again elf." Of course I was not that mad since the corners of my mouth curved up slightly.

"By that, I take it not in front of everyone?" I felt his eyes on me while I looked down at the liquid inside my cup.

Looking up from my cup and into those eyes of his I said, "Yeah…not in front of everyone."

**THE END**


End file.
